<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The natural command chair by xladrm</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26050522">The natural command chair</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xladrm/pseuds/xladrm'>xladrm</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The thread of Castor and Pollux [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Bonding, Bottom James T. Kirk, F/M, Light Sadism, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Mirror Universe, Sexual Content, Slave James T. Kirk, T'hy'la, Top Spock, What-If</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:00:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>26,259</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26050522</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xladrm/pseuds/xladrm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[TOS!Mirrorverse - Spirk]<br/>"Il Signor Spock era una grande sfida, ma il Capitano Kirk amava le sfide: vinceva sempre."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James T. Kirk/Mirror Spock, James T. Kirk/Spock, Mirror James T. Kirk/Mirror Spock, Mirror James T. Kirk/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The thread of Castor and Pollux [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891063</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Part I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>ATTENZIONE: Lode a Gene Roddenberry, io mi limito solo a spargere buone vibrazioni. La storia è totalmente inventata, non scritta a scopo di lucro o con l’intento di qualche offesa. Ogni cosa presente nella storia inerente o riferita a fatti o persone o azioni reali è totalmente causale.</p><p> </p><p>Note Autore:<br/>Secondo il computer, la stesura risale a Gennaio. Ma può anche essere prima, ignoro. Quello che so è che le storie sull’Universo Specchio sono poche, un vero peccato! Questa versione è affascinante sia per l’Universo Classico che per il Reboot, ma quando si tratta di quello Classico, c’è sempre quel qualcosa in più. Tipo il primo amore.<br/>La storia è dal punto di vista di Mirror!Kirk, un personaggio molto… affascinante (passatemi la scelta della citazione) e devo dire che è stato divertente “gestirlo”. Se risulta psicopatico significa che ho fatto un buon lavoro.<br/>Questa storia è suddivisa in tre parti già pronte e fa parte di un racconto suddiviso in due atti,  la pubblicazione del capitolo successivo sarà messa, come sempre, alla fine.</p><p>Ringrazio per il supporto e i consigli My Master e LoganWay, mia nipote, che in questi anni ha dovuto vedere cose, orrori di grammatica prodotti da me con una costanza ammirevole. </p><p> <br/>Piccola nota importante da ricordare per far funzionare la storia: Il racconto seguente prende ispirazione dall’episodio “Specchio Specchio” della Serie Classica, ma con una variante: il Capitano Kirk dell’Universo Classico non ha fatto in tempo a dire in che modo lavora questa macchina di potere chiamata Campo di Tantalus, e il Tenente Marlena Moreau non è riuscita a metterlo al corrente, perché il feroce Capitano e la squadra da sbarco dispersa erano tornati, la storia riprende da quel punto.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> <br/>
“<em>That's the price you pay<br/>
Leave behind your heartache, cast away<br/>
Just another product of today<br/>
Rather be the hunter than the prey<br/>
And you're standing on the edge, face up 'cause you're a</em><br/>
 <br/>
<em>Natural<br/>
A beating heart of stone<br/>
You gotta be so cold<br/>
To make it in this world<br/>
Yeah, you're a natural<br/>
Living your life cutthroat<br/>
You gotta be so cold<br/>
Yeah, you're a natural</em><br/>
 <br/>
<em>Will somebody<br/>
Let me see the light within the dark trees' shadows and<br/>
What's happenin'?<br/>
Lookin' through the glass find the wrong within the past knowin'<br/>
We are the youth<br/>
Cut until it bleeds, inside a world without the peace facing<br/>
A bit of the truth, the truth</em>”<br/>
[Imagine Dragons – Natural]<br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
 </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p><strong>The thread of Castor and Pollux</strong><br/>
Primo Atto: <em>the natural command chair</em><br/>
part. I</p>
</div><p> <br/>
 <br/>
 </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Nell’Impero Terrestre imparavi, per il tuo bene lo facevi. La prima cosa che capivi era che i sentimenti ti rendevano vulnerabile, quindi debole… un facile bersaglio. E se volevi sopravvivere non potevi mostrare il tuo vero volto di essere umano… una cosa buffa, per un regime che predicava la razza umana come quella dominante per ogni Quadrante. <br/>
James T. Kirk non si era mai lamentato della realtà in cui era nato, si era sempre trovato a suo agio, trasformando ogni debolezza e ogni occasione in una continua lotta per la vita, la propria.<br/>
Sapeva che era destinato al comando di un’astronave, la migliore e, visto che non c’era niente di più potente della ISS Enterprise, era stato naturale puntare a quella bellissima donna d’argento! <br/>
Indossava i gradi di Capitano come una seconda pelle, e i suoi colori gli donavano da morire. Era il Capitano più giovane della storia della Flotta Stellare, una miscela di bellezza e infernale intelligenza che neanche una volta aveva esitato a sfruttare. Non era mai sceso a compromessi, esisteva solo il suo piano e quelli troppo stupidi da frapporsi tra lui e il suo premio.<br/>
Ma questa volta il nemico era dei più impensabili. <em>Se stesso</em>. Più o meno. Un James Kirk di un altro universo, codardo e insignificante. Ma pur sempre un Jim Kirk. <br/>
Il grande e feroce Capitano Kirk aveva trovato un degno avversario. Forse. Era in grado di vedere la vita spegnersi dietro occhi così simili ai suoi? Sì. Perché l’oggetto dei suoi turbolenti pensieri non era quel pallido riflesso, ma il suo Comandante in Seconda nonché Primo Ufficiale e Ufficiale Scientifico… il Signor Spock, che dal proprio ritorno da quell’universo orrendo era cambiato. Aveva dato l’ordine di sparare su Halkan e non aveva neanche battuto gli occhi, ma non si trattava di questo.<br/>
Oh, non erano amici, neanche conoscenti, ma Kirk era un ottimo osservatore e sapeva che qualcosa era mutato. Il Vulcaniano lo aveva accolto nella Sala Teletrasporto e aveva presentato rapporto sugli eventi accaduti in sua assenza, e dopo avergli dato uno sguardo profondo aveva chiesto il permesso di congedarsi per tornare a lavoro. Impeccabile come sempre, Signor Spock. Che si preoccupava che il suo Superiore non fosse ferito perché altrimenti sarebbe diventato il primo bersaglio sulla nave. <br/>
La prima cosa che aveva poi fatto James era stata buttare in una Cabina dell’Agonia il Tenente Marlena Moreau, con Spock che si era unito per assistere allo spettacolo. Successivamente, trovarono il cadavere della ragazza in svariati pezzi, chiusi nell’armadietto di un Guardiamarina.<br/>
-Desidera che il Guardiamarina Bellas venga sottoposto ad un interrogatorio? -<br/>
Kirk stava pulendo uno dei suoi pugnali, alzò gli occhi su Spock, annoiato: - Perché? –<br/>
-I due possono essere stati coinvolti in qualche azione cospirativa verso la sua persona, Capitano. – Rispose subito il Vulcaniano.<br/>
James sorrise, di quella smorfia allegramente crudele: - Come siamo sentimentali, Signor Spock. – Lo canzonò con voce melensa. <br/>
-Signore? Non è interessato a conoscere la dinamica? -<br/>
-No. E’ tutto, Comandante? –<br/>
Spock lo guardò un istante con quel suo sguardo insondabile, poi annuì. <br/>
-E’ congedato, Signore. –<br/>
-Capitano. –<br/>
Il Vulcaniano fece il saluto ed uscì dalla cabina della Sala Riunioni e Kirk buttò la pezza nel cassonetto. <br/>
Oh, Spock… <em>Spock</em>. Quella semplice frase, sull’interrogatorio, era stato il suo primo passo falso.<br/>
Il Guardiamarina Ballas, così come il Tenente Moreau, sparì dall’Enterprise. Nessuno se ne curò.<br/>
Kirk era più interessato a capire cosa girava in quel super cervello del suo Primo Ufficiale: non aveva mai passato così tanto tempo a guardare qualcuno con il Campo di Tantalus come in quei giorni, alla ricerca di cosa non lo sapeva neanche lui, tranne che aveva un sospetto: un piccolo pizzico in un angolo della testa, che lo aveva sempre aiutato nella vita a sentire anche meglio di un semplice istinto le bugie, le cazzate, i guai… <br/>
E c’era qualcosa, in Spock… come… un arto fantasma, che lo appesantiva e svuotata al tempo stesso. <br/>
James aveva anche visto le registrazioni, del periodo dello scambio tra i due universi. Ed era inorridito di come avevano lasciato girare quella dannata copia per la nave, liberamente… ma poi, continuando a guardare, fu quasi divertito dalla recita dell’uomo che aveva preso il suo posto. Sapeva che c’era un collegamento da quel Capitano e il suo Comandante. <br/>
Il divertimento aumentò oltre ogni delizia, quando prestò attenzione agli occhi di quel Kirk mentre guardava il Signor Spock, a come il suo corpo si sentisse quasi chiamare da quello dell’altro più alto. In due occasioni poteva giurare di aver visto le pupille dilatarsi e il respiro aumentare sotto la maglia di comando, nelle vicinanze del Vulcaniano, che appariva affascinato e attratto, da questa versione di James Kirk. <br/>
Il Capitano ricordava molto bene l’accoglienza che gli era stata riservata sull’altra Enterprise: prima che capissero che non erano i loro uomini, gli occhi di Spock erano per lui e lui soltanto, guardandolo come faceva sempre il suo Primo, solo in un modo più morbido. Pensava che fosse debolezza, ma per il resto della sua permanenza, il volto del Vulcaniano era il più simile possibile a quello dello Spock che conosceva. <br/>
Nei propri alloggi, James si gongolava all’idea di Spock che non riuscisse a controllarsi per qualcuno. Ridicolo! E così allettante… immaginò, sempre e solo nella privacy del suo letto, di poter sfruttare questa nuova scoperta. Ma come?<br/>
La prima idea era quella di manifestare interesse verso il Primo Ufficiale. E, per quanto fosse allettante il solo pensiero di avere in pugno quell’incredibile cervello accompagnato da un set di muscoli da guerriero instancabile, rabbrividì: non avrebbe mai permesso a Spock di mettergli le mani addosso o anche solo di avvicinarsi a meno di tre passi da lui, c’era il rischio che Spock rivalutasse la sua idea di comando! Non poteva farsi coinvolgere e, gli dei non vogliano, diventare emotivamente compromesso, anche solo fisicamente, perché ahimè, Kirk conosceva bene i piaceri della carne e la sua era molto affamata, James aveva una vaga idea su cosa potesse fare uno come Spock… e adesso non sapeva se i brividi fossero di disgusto o eccitazione. Temeva entrambi. <br/>
No, doveva sfruttare quest’opportunità per stringere ancora di più Spock, dargli un altro motivo per restare sulla nave e difendere la posizione di Secondo in Comando, quindi per direttissima essere fedele a James.<br/>
Aveva tanta voglia di divertirsi, scommetteva che sarebbe stato un vero spettacolo. Una grande sfida, per ricreare una tempesta ionica, ma Kirk amava le sfide: vinceva sempre.<br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
---  <br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
I nuovi ordini erano chiari e semplici: nuovo pianeta da integrare nel glorioso Impero Terrestre. O gli abitanti accettavano il dominio o venivano spazzati via, ordinaria routine amministrativa. E benché Kirk apprezzasse la collaborazione- odiava sprecare munizioni per queste cose, traeva più soddisfazione quando rifiutavano di sottomettersi all’Impero: lo sguardo che avevano, ogni volta lo stesso… la realizzazione dell’imminente fine… al solo pensiero sentiva il cavallo dei pantaloni stringersi.<br/>
Questa volta era il turno di Organia*, un piccolo pianeta collocato nei pressi di quelli che un tempo erano i confini dello spazio Klingon. Un pezzo di terreno quasi senza valore, poteva comprendere il vantaggio militare di schierare truppe per un lungo lasso di tempo, ma altrimenti, se non per risorse terrene e soldi… non vedeva alcuna utilità in quella brutta biglia senza scopo per se stessa.<br/>
Schioccò la lingua. Con un po’ di fortuna, poteva rendere le cose più interessanti. <br/>
-Tenente Uhura, apra un canale. – <br/>
Con la sua aria di sufficienza, l’addetta alle comunicazioni mosse le sue unghie laccate sulla postazione. Era un valido e ottimo membro del suo staff, ma neanche una volta gli era saltato in mente di portarla a letto… anche se il pensiero di lottare con una tale creatura di forza e bellezza era accattivante, Uhura era più un collega d’armi. Niente sembrava attirare la sua attenzione, e per Kirk era un vero divertimento scorgere i penosi tentativi di Sulu per sedurla: la faccia sfregiata del suo timoniere ne era una prova evidente. Uhura era pericolosa e gli piaceva averla nell’equipaggio.<br/>
-Canale aperto, Signore. –<br/>
-Sullo schermo. –<br/>
-Sì, Signore. - <br/>
Davanti si palesò un individuo anziano e con una patina di compassione negli occhi. Il vecchio era già in netto svantaggio, per i gusti di Kirk.<br/>
-Salve, - parlò l’uomo. – Siate i benvenuti. – Fece un lieve inchino e due gesti ampi e lenti con le mani: - Sono Ayelborne, Capo Temporaneo del Consiglio. A cosa devo il piacere? –<br/>
-Qui è il Capitano Kirk della ISS Enterprise, per il volere dell’Impero Terrestre, sottomettetevi o morite nel vano desiderio di libertà. – <br/>
Ayelborne non fece una piega, tranne per il fatto che appariva confuso: - Capitano. Organia non ha mai dato problemi, non ha mai avuto schieramenti… il mio popolo vuole solo la pace. – <br/>
A James veniva quasi da ridere. Povero vecchio. L’età gioca davvero brutti scherzi, ma non impedì alle labbra di formare un brillante ghigno. <br/>
-Quello che volete mi è indifferente, Capo Temporaneo. – Accavallò le gambe. – Ed è arrivato il momento di prendere una posizione. Non avrete una seconda chance, vecchio: rispondi adesso. – <br/>
Il ponte calò nel silenzio, intanto che il Capitano contava. Ogni tanto lo faceva mentalmente, altre volte a voce, per dilettarsi nello scorgere l’ansia degli altri. E la cifra non era quasi mai la stessa, variava a seconda del suo umore. Gli Organiani erano fortunati, era ancora soddisfatto del suo piano per beffeggiare Spock.<br/>
Tuttavia, non era mai stato un uomo paziente.<br/>
-Capitano. – La voce del vecchio non era cambiata molto, anzi, appariva più… stanca, come se stesse spiegando un concetto semplice ad un bambino. Kirk poteva infuriarsi per essere considerato un bambino. O uno stupido. Eppure… cosa dava tale tranquillità agli Organiani? Più plausibile che gli stupidi fossero loro. – Capitano… non vogliamo la guerra, per favore. – <br/>
-Signor Chekov. Phaser sull’emisfero est del pianeta. Metà di un quarto di potenza. - <br/>
Sentiva gli occhi di Spock addosso. Molto bene. Come se volessero comunicargli qualcosa, poteva capirlo anche solo dalla vista periferica.<br/>
-Phaser puntati, Capitano. – <br/>
Il marcato accento russo del suo navigatore e tenente d’armi era dello stesso effetto delle unghie sulla lavagna, e un ottimo smosciacazzi, per quanto lo riguardava. Lo aveva messo in quella posizione perché il suo modo di parlare lo infastidiva. <br/>
-Fuoco. –<br/>
Un raggio attraversò lo spazio, colpendo esattamente ad est di Organia. Ayelborne fremette leggermente, guardando alla sua destra, oltre lo schermo. <br/>
-Il tempo sta per scadere. – Lo canzonò l’umano. <br/>
-Il mio è un popolo che non sopporta la violenza, per favore, cessate la vostra violenza. –<br/>
Non un cenno di dispiacere per le perdite dei suoi concittadini. Kirk si accomodò meglio sulla poltrona: cosa nascondeva questo Capo Temporaneo e il suo branco? <br/>
-Noi collaboriamo. Non tolleriamo la guerra! – <br/>
-Questo è chiaro… - sussurrò il biondo, con la mente che correva veloce: era un diplomatico? Abile a tal punto?<br/>
-Come segno di pace, la invitiamo su Organia. – <br/>
Kirk fece una smorfia: - Cosa avete da offrirmi? –<br/>
-Così può vedere in prima persona il nuovo pianeta. – <br/>
Una trappola? Sentiva l’adrenalina iniziare a salire. <em>Andata</em>!<br/>
-Scenderò con una squadra per una prima ricognizione. – <br/>
L’uomo vecchio appariva sollevato: - Grazie, Capitano. La nostra pace sarà duratura. –<br/>
Kirk sollevò un dito: - Dica un’altra volta quella parola, e il suo mandato di Capo sarà molto meno che Temporaneo… - <br/>
Si alzò dalla poltrona, dicendo a Uhura di avvisare la Sala Teletrasporto: i suoi occhi però erano per il Primo Ufficiale, che non aveva abbassato o distolto lo sguardo neanche una volta. Oh, <em>Signor Spock, cosa celi sotto quel rigido controllo Vulcaniano</em>. <em>Io lo so</em>. <br/>
-A lei la Plancia, Signor Spock. – Pronunciò le parole con una nota dolce. Poté vedere il Tenente Giotto, sua personale guardia del corpo, contrasse i muscoli. A Giotto non era mai piaciuto Spock. I Vulcaniani. Ed era un tratto che gli piaceva del ragazzo, neanche a lui piacevano, ma alcuni avevano del… potenziale. <br/>
Spock annuì come ogni volta, con fare pratico e liscio. Si alzò dalla sua postazione e, invece che al centro della Plancia, andò verso il Capitano.<br/>
-Signore, una parola, se permette. –<br/>
-Venga con me. – <br/>
Non era saggio lasciare Sulu libero senza neanche Spock a sorvegliarlo, ma era una situazione che non poteva non cogliere. Trovarsi nel turboascensore con il suo Primo e la sua guardia Vulcaniana, accanto a Giotto e se stesso… oh, era come se i due uomini dietro di loro aspettassero solo un respiro sbagliato per saltarsi al collo. <br/>
-Vorrei propormi per questa missione. –<br/>
-Non mi sembra che l’invito fosse esteso anche a lei. - Rispose secco.<br/>
-Potrei unirmi alla squadra e scansionare l’area. - <br/>
-Ho detto che lei rimarrà sul ponte. –<br/>
-Non trovo saggio scendere sul pianeta, Signore. -<br/>
Kirk sorrise: - Preoccupato di sedere sulla poltrona, o vuole darmi ordini? - <br/>
Spock sollevò un sopracciglio a quel gesto: - Nessuna delle due cose, Capitano. Stavo solo presentando un’alternativa logica. –<br/>
-Tenga per lei la sua logica, Signor Spock, finché non glielo chiederò io. –<br/>
Spock annuì e tornò a guardare avanti a sé. Entrambi potevano sentire il respiro arrabbiato di Giotto. <em>Cuccia, bello</em>. <br/>
Il Vulcaniano aveva in mente qualcosa, probabile che avesse avuto la sua stessa deduzione: c’era qualcosa su Organia. Qualunque cosa fosse, ci sarebbe arrivato per primo. <br/>
Regalò a Spock un ghigno, prima di ordinargli di tornare in Plancia. <br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
--- <br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
Guardandosi attorno vedeva solo quello che aveva immaginato: un misero pianeta. Se non fosse per la posizione strategica e possibile campo base militare- con mancanza di risorse terrene come detto da Spock, Organia sarebbe già stata spazzata via. E qui James era arrivato alla seconda domanda: perché Organia esisteva ancora? <br/>
Ayelborne, con una toga chiara aveva accolto lui e la sua squadra all’ingresso delle mura della città, ripetendo quel gesto lento e ampio con le labbra e facendo un inchino.<br/>
-Siate i benvenuti, è un onore avervi qui. –<br/>
-Parliamo di affari, vecchio, non siamo qui in vacanza. – Inclinò la testa, osservandolo bene. <br/>
-Ovviamente, se i suoi uomini vogliono esplorare la città, intanto che parliamo… sono ovviamente liberi di farlo. –<br/>
James fece un gesto e tutti fecero il saluto e si sparsero, non per andare a fare una passeggiata, ma piazzandosi per controllare il territorio circostante. Giotto rimase al suo fianco. Ayelborne gli fece un piccolo sorriso a cui Giotto rispose ringhiando. Kirk sorrise malizioso.<br/>
-Allora, dove si trovano gli altri vecchi, hai detto di un Consiglio di questo posto dimenticato dagli dei. – <br/>
Li condusse oltre una grande e pesante porta, dove vi era un’ampia stanza e un massiccio tavolo e cinque sedie, qualche misero arredo e dei tappeti. Le sedie erano già occupate e Ayelborne prese posto nell’unica libera al centro.<br/>
-Come può vedere Capitano, siamo gente semplice… non abbiamo niente che possa essere preso. –<br/>
-Potrebbe essere una sfortuna, vecchio. – Lo mise in guardia e si prese un attimo per guardare gli altri del Consiglio, tutti anziani e con lo stesso atteggiamento.<br/>
-Allora cosa ha attirato la vostra attenzione? – Chiese un signore alla destra del Capo Temporaneo.<br/>
-La posizione di Organia. – James avanzò e si mise le mani sui fianchi: - Da questo momento, Organia è territorio dell’Impero. Un tempo, questo posto era nella Zona Neutrale che al momento è disposta altrove ma… un pianeta è un pianeta. – Scrollò le spalle. – Presto arriveranno altre navi dell’Impero e verrà usata come Base Militare. – <br/>
-L’Impero teme un attacco da parte dei Klingon? – Domandò un uomo seduto all’estremità sinistra del tavolo. Kirk poggiò le mani sul legno di questo e si sporse al volto del vecchio:<br/>
-L’Impero Terrestre non teme niente. Fate come vi viene detto, e contribuirete alla gloria dell’Impero. – Disse quelle parole, come mille altre volte, che facevano parte del Manuale del Regolamento della Flotta Stellare e dell’Impero. Dopotutto lui era solo un soldato, non un dannato diplomatico! <br/>
Ayelborne intervenne: - Capitano Kirk! Non vogliamo nel modo più assoluto scatenare una guerra, come già detto in precedenza… non tolleriamo la violenza e faremo di tutto per evitarla. Noi non ci opponiamo. –<br/>
-Dimostratelo con i fatti e vivrete finché questo posto non verrà bombardato! – <br/>
Vide l’uomo alla destra del Capo Temporaneo mettere una mano sul braccio di questo, che annuì piano, alzandosi. Giotto stava per fare un passo avanti ma Kirk lo bloccò.<br/>
-Hai in mente qualcosa, vecchio? –<br/>
-Forse il mio popolo può dare qualcosa al grande Capitano Kirk. Ma è per… pochi occhi. – <br/>
James schioccò la lingua, le cose si stavano facendo interessanti almeno. E forse era la risposta al motivo di tutta la loro calma… poteva? Oppure gli stavano per mostrare una potenza di fuoco ancora sconosciuta all’universo… Giotto stava per protestare, la sua piccola mente urlava “trappola” ma dopotutto c’era un motivo se lui era un Tenente addetto alla Sicurezza e sua Guardia Personale e non il Capitano. Era un bel pacco di muscoli e alcune volte riusciva a fare qualche calcolo, ma l’astuzia e l’intelligenza non facevano parte della sua già scarna lista di pregi.<br/>
-Vai fuori. –<br/>
-Ma, Capitano- -<br/>
-Vai fuori e contatta la nave, qualunque rumore sospetto dovranno teletrasportarci sulla nave. –<br/>
-Sì, Capitano. – Fece il consueto saluto Imperiale e girò sui tacchi regolamentari. <br/>
Attesero che uscisse, chiudendo la porta imponente e lasciando un’occhiata poco convinta e arrabbiata a tutti i presenti. Tranne che a lui, perché sapeva cosa lo attendeva se disobbediva- ma a sua volta conosceva bene il Signor Giotto: stava controllando di aver messo i suoi phaser su “uccidi”. <br/>
-Ti dirò, - prese subito parola Kirk, - non sono un uomo paziente, e oggi mi hai preso in uno dei miei giorni migliori. - <br/>
Ayelborne rifece il suo inchino, Kirk roteò gli occhi.<br/>
-Il mio popolo non tollera la guerra, ma non la teme. –<br/>
-Siete militari adesso? – Derise. <br/>
-No, Capitano. Ma possediamo qualcosa che può venire incontro alle vostre esigenze. –<br/>
James sospirò con diffidenza.<br/>
-Mi dica, Capitano. Dia voce ad un desiderio, lo esaudirò, come segno che il mio popolo non è una minaccia. –<br/>
L’umano batté gli occhi, poteva- cosa erano? Geni della lampada? Oppure era una macchina con chissà che potere, alimentata da- cosa? Scotty l’avrebbe adorata! <br/>
-Tutto? – Domandò.<br/>
-Tutto. –<br/>
Si leccò le labbra: poteva chiedere che gli alieni sparissero per sempre! Un sogno! Ma poi… la forza lavoro? No, non era fattibile. Più armi per la sua nave? O… oh, il trono dell’Imperatore… il petto gli si gonfiava di gioia e aspettativa, oh… sarebbe stato un sovrano terribile e così longevo. Ma non poteva fidarsi di svelare i suoi desideri a questo vecchio. Sarebbero state troppe informazioni. Ma poteva domandare l’impossibile, esattamente come il suo piano. Era l’occasione perfetta: avrebbe testato la verità delle parole dell’Organiano e avrebbe, forse, ottenuto quello che voleva.<br/>
-Tempo fa… per una divertente coincidenza, ho trovato questo universo parallelo. Un’altra Enterprise. –<br/>
-Desidera tornare lì? –<br/>
-No, dei, no. – Disse con disgusto nella voce. – Quella nave ha un Capitano che si dice sia… come me. Un altro James Tiberius Kirk. Non ho mai avuto l’onore d’incontrarlo… - <br/>
Ayelborne si esibì ancora nell’inchino: - Sia lei il benvenuto, Capitano Kirk. – E senza che facesse altro, dal nulla, letteralmente dal fottuto nulla, davanti a lui comparve il Capitano Kirk, l’altro. Aveva la stessa uniforme che era stato costretto ad indossare in quelle brevi e tremende ore che era stato intrappolato in quell’universo povero di coraggio- <br/>
Jim si portò una mano sulla fronte, poi la guardò e osservò il posto attorno a sé. E si ritrovò a fissare un paio di occhi che erano esattamente come i suoi. Ma la postura non era aggressiva, non era rigida. Era aperta e leggera, come se niente lo potesse battere talmente era sicuro della propria superiorità. In confronto a lui, questo era solo un ragazzino. <br/>
-Che io sia dannato. – Sussurrò James. Il vecchio diceva il vero.<br/>
Sul suo volto così gemello comparve un sorriso dolce e scherzoso: - Mi hai tolto le parole di bocca. – poi si rivolse all’Organiano. – Ayelborne. Penso che mi deve una spiegazione. – Disse, impostandosi in modo più rigido, la schiena dritta e le mani sui fianchi, le gambe aperte: la voce di chi è abituato al comando senza il minimo sforzo. <em>Moccioso ingrato</em>. <br/>
Il Capo Temporaneo e questo Kirk si conoscevano, era evidente, ma non c’era alcuna complicità tra i due.<br/>
-Capitano, per favore, ho solo esaudito un desiderio. –<br/>
-Ah sì? Bene, adesso esaudisca il mio, per piacere: riportarmi indietro. –<br/>
-Temo che questo sia impossibile, Capitano Kirk. – <br/>
-Come impossibile? –<br/>
-Vecchio, mettilo a tacere. – Ringhiò James. E un bavaglio comparve sulla bocca di Jim. – Adesso le mani e i piedi, non vogliamo di certo che vada in giro a creare il panico. –<br/>
-No. – <br/>
Gli occhi ambrati lanciarono uno sguardo pieno di imprecazioni verso Ayelborne, dalla sua posizione in ginocchio. No, questo non era programmato, non c’era alcun patto tra loro. Ottimo. <br/>
-Come sei riuscito a portalo qui? –<br/>
-Vede, Capitano… il mio popolo è una razza molto evoluta. Abbiamo assunto questa forma visiva per mettervi a vostro agio. –<br/>
-E quale sarebbe il vostro aspetto. –<br/>
-Penso che la parola che usate voi umani sia… luce. – <br/>
James ridacchiò, e buttò un occhio a Jim che fissava con evidente disappunto stanco il vecchio. Forse era vero, non era rimasto minimamente sconvolto dalla notizia. Ma rimaneva esilarante.<br/>
-Molto bene, creatura di luce. Il tuo servizio all’Impero è stato annotato. - Il comunicatore trillò, lo prese subito: - Qui Kirk. –<br/>
La voce di Spock era bassa e di velluto, dannatamente letale e dio, adorava una voce così in più momenti di un’ordinaria giornata: - Capitano, qui Spock. Due navi Klingon stanno per arrivare nell’ordita del pianeta. – <br/>
-Hanno localizzato la nave? –<br/>
-No, Signore, non ancora. –<br/>
James carezzò il comunicatore con un dito mentre lo teneva saldo.<br/>
-Ordini, Capitano? –<br/>
-Standby, Signor Spock. – Sapeva che così facendo gli occhi di Spock si erano leggermente stretti per una minuscola frazione di secondo. Era delizioso rompere quel controllo Vulcaniano e a breve sarebbe stato definitivamente spezzato. Chiuse momentaneamente la comunicazione.<br/>
Uno dei Consiglieri arrivò vicino a loro, senza prestare la minima attenzione all’uomo legato tra loro.<br/>
-Ayelborne. Sono qui. –<br/>
-Chi sono qui? – <br/>
Il Capo Temporaneo annuì al suo collega per poi rivolgersi a Kirk: - I Klingon sono sbarcati su Organia. –<br/>
-Quanti? –<br/>
-Molti. – <br/>
Kirk sorrise di quel ghigno malato per cui era diventato famoso: - Siete stato un buon acquisto per l’Impero. –<br/>
-Ve lo avevamo detto, Capitano. –<br/>
-Mh-hm. – Attivò di nuovo il suo comunicatore: - Signor Spock, è ancora lì? –<br/>
-Affermativo. – <br/>
-I Klingon sono su Organia. –<br/>
-Linea d’azione, Signore? –<br/>
James guardò quel verme che lo continuava a fissare con determinazione accesa negli occhi. <em>Era così fastidioso</em>. <br/>
-Sei da portare su, Comandante, il sesto è qui vicino a me. – <br/>
Professionale come sempre, il Vulcaniano annuì e chiuse la comunicazione. E anche Kirk mise via il piccolo macchinario alla cintura.<br/>
Il Capo Temporaneo sorrise: - Siete contento, Capitano? –<br/>
-Oh, voi non ne avete idea… - Ammiccò. <br/>
L’altro Consigliere prese parola: - Apprezziamo molto la sua sensibilità nel partire mentre i Klingon sono qui, per non scontrarvi in una guerra. –<br/>
James sospirò: - Posso solo dire… che mi avete davvero preso in uno dei miei giorni migliori. – Chiese un panno e vi fasciò la testa e il volto dell’altro Capitano.<br/>
Jim cercò di parlare, ma il bavaglio alla bocca non gli permetteva di comunicare, i portavoce degli Organiani lo guardavano con consapevolezza: sono tutti capaci a sacrificare il prossimo per quiete e prosperità, bastardi finti pacifisti!<br/>
Poi sentì il familiare formicolio del teletrasporto e la prossima cosa che sapeva era che stava respirando aria purificata e la temperatura era mite, standard per gli esseri umani: era sull’Enterprise, quella sbagliata, ancora.<br/>
Kirk lo strattonò e con un calcio lo accompagnò senza dolcezza giù dalla piattaforma. Il Guardiamarina Yanji era di pietra nella posizione del saluto e guardava quasi con riverente timore il suo Capitano. <br/>
-Fai teletrasportare questo pacco nei miei alloggi. –<br/>
Il giovane rimase un attimo stordito.<br/>
-Adesso! – <br/>
Saltò e cercò di eseguire l’ordine prima che l’uomo della Sicurezza Personale del Capitano gli mettesse le mani addosso. In pochi istanti il corpo con quella strana uniforme malfatta sparì dal pavimento.<br/>
-Che branco di incompetenti! – Mormorò con enfasi drammatica James, camminando velocemente per i corridoi, Giotto alle calcagna.<br/>
-Ha ragione, Signore. – <br/>
-Vai a chiamare il Dottor McCoy e digli di farsi trovare con un kit di emergenza tre dieci minuti nei miei alloggi. –<br/>
-Sì, Capitano. – Con un saluto perfetto, l’omone tutto muscoli corse via.<br/>
Arrivò in Plancia e tutto lo staff si alzò per fare il saluto al loro capo, mentre Spock era sulla sua sedia, a mano giunte altezza mento, contemplativo. Si avvicinò, sapeva perfettamente che il Vulcaniano lo aveva sentito prendere il turboascensore parecchi deck sotto. Gli diede il suo solito sguardo post missione e si alzò con un naturale eleganza, facendogli spazio e James si mise sulla poltrona.<br/>
-Una linea di azione interessante, Capitano. –<br/>
Ghignò: - Non sai quanto. – Fece le fusa e Spock alzò un sopracciglio. – Signor Chekov, armare i missili contro Organia e pronti con i phaser. –<br/>
-Sì, Capitano. – Rispose il russo con il suo dannato accento. <br/>
-Posso sapere gli ordini da comunicare ai dipartimenti, Capitano? – Chiese Spock, e James gli regalò un sorriso impertinente:<br/>
-Perché non lo scopre da solo? –<br/>
-Armi pronte. –<br/>
-Fuoco. –<br/>
In pochi istanti, Organia esplose davanti lo schermo, in tanti piccoli piccoli pezzetti. Qualche punto rimane più consistente, ma inabitabile. Con l’eliminazione del pianeta, la Plancia vide le due navi Klingon, che erano dietro di esso, rimanere coinvolti nell’urto e nel fuoco sia dell’Enterprise che di Organia. Stupidi Klingon che hanno sostato troppo vicini! <br/>
Kirk si godette in silenzio lo spettacolo di luci e distruzioni che aveva dinnanzi. <br/>
-Non è magnifico? – Sussurrò, in modo che solo l’udito sviluppato del Vulcaniano potesse sentirlo.<br/>
-In più modi, Signore. – <br/>
James si leccò le labbra: si era comportato male con il Consiglio? No, era stato loro l’iniziativa di esaudire un suo desiderio. Erano davvero un popolo affascinante, quindi dubitava che sarebbero rimasti coinvolti nel casino, e aveva abbastanza esperienza per dire che quegli idioti avrebbero continuato con la loro linea di non belligeranza. Che fossero ancora alleati o meno, era indifferente. Erano alieni e non potevano esistere entità di tale potenza, che non fossero al servizio dell’Impero.<br/>
Ma non aveva importanza, lui aveva quello che voleva.<br/>
Saltò giù dalla poltrona, dandola di nuovo a Spock, che rispose passivamente senza voce, o qualsiasi cosa: Kirk era solo troppo impaziente di scartare il nuovo giocattolo. Ignorò bellamente ogni membro dell’equipaggio che incontrava il suo cammino, che lo salutavano come da prassi. Giotto era, come sempre, pronto, e davanti la porta dei suoi alloggi. Le porte si aprirono ed entrò, trovando Jim che cercava di liberarsi dalle restrizioni, si prese qualche minuto per ammirare quella che sarà la sua opera più grande. <br/>
Quando lo notò, Jim tentò invano di alzarsi. Kirk rise di lui, togliendogli il panno dalla testa: - Sei ridicolo, ti prego, credo di non aver mai avuto quell’espressione. Siamo sicuri che sei me? – <br/>
Jim sbuffò e… dannazione, gli occhi, per quanto simili, variavano di una minuscola cosa: lì c’erano delle pagliuzze di luce di speranza, roba che perdevi rapidamente, sotto l’Impero. E che altrettanto rapidamente avrebbe perduto anche quest’uomo. <br/>
-Quasi mi viene voglia di darti a Bones, sarebbe così felice di avere un corpo per i suoi esperimenti. Ma ho altri piani per te. – <br/>
Jim si rannicchiò e saltò di lato, cercando di colpirlo agli stinchi.<br/>
-Ma che cattivo bambino. Papà non ti ha insegnato ad essere un bravo bambino? No, animale. – Gli prese i capelli, tirandoli indietro e prendendosi il gusto nello sputargli in faccia. Eppure, quegli occhi non erano infuriati o spaventati come avrebbero dovuto essere. Erano dispiaciuti, tristi… per la propria vita? No… ma la sua. Questo scherzo che si credeva Capitano osava guardarlo con compassione e dolcezza quasi. Sollevò una mano con l’intento di prenderlo a pugni, ma l’immagine di Spock gli passò per la mente. Ghignò.<br/>
Si abbassò per essere alla sua stessa altezza: - Pensi di essere superiore a me, bastardo? No, io sono più potente, ti ho in pugno: sei sulla mia nave, io decido se vivi o muori! E tu sei un Kirk, hai la stessa buona stella che si è schiantata gli dei solo sanno dove… ma sei anche in uno stato pietoso, cosa direbbe Spock se ti vedesse così? –<br/>
Qualcosa cambiò nella sua espressione e lui lo afferrò alla mascella.<br/>
-Oh, vedo che ci ricordiamo del Signor Spock. So come ti è stato permesso di girare senza problemi sull’Enterprise… questa volta no, questa volta non indosserai i gradi del comando, non hai volontà, libertà… sei nessuno e niente. Tu qui non esisti. – <br/>
Il respiro umido tremò, ma non per paura. Mugugnò con vigore qualcosa. Kirk sospirò e prese il proprio Agonizzatore dalla cintura, posizionandoglielo sul petto dell’altro e accendendolo. Jim balzò indietro e si contorse per terra in una sinfonia incomprensibile di urla attutite dal bavaglio. Erano più simili di quello che pensava, gli Agonizzatori erano abbastanza personali, programmati sull’individuo su cui dovranno essere usati. Non era una bella esperienza, qualcosa di nuovo per Jim, che non lo aveva mai provato addosso, si accorse che era svenuto.<br/>
E c’era il buon dottore alla porta che stava suonando come un matto, sicuramente facendo innervosire Giotto. Aprì le porte e Leonard McCoy entrò borbottando nelle stanze.<br/>
-Dannazione, Kirk, prima mi chiami e poi mi fai attendere? –<br/>
-Qualcosa ha preso la mia attenzione, buon dottore. –<br/>
Sentendo la sua voce così bassa, così… piacevole, Bones comprese che la sua mente stava correndo molto veloce.<br/>
-Hai portato il kit? –<br/>
-Sì. –<br/>
-Molto bene, Bones, hai un paziente che attende le tue amorevoli cure. – <br/>
Indicò il pavimento e solo in quel momento Leonard notò che c’era un corpo ai piedi del suo Capitano, si abbassò e lentamente prese conoscenza del suo volto e, con circospezione, parlò.<br/>
-È… chi penso che sia. –<br/>
-Oh, sì. –<br/>
-Ma… tu sei qui, non sei--- dall’altra parte. – Parlava come se facesse fatica a rendersi conto.<br/>
-A quanto pare è possibile. Controllalo per me, puoi? Devo sapere come sta, prima di lavorare su di lui. –<br/>
Bones sorrise scuotendo la testa. – Devi levargli queste restrizioni, altrimenti non posso visitarlo. –<br/>
James scrollò le spalle e levò tutto, bavaglio compreso.<br/>
-Adesso i vestiti. –<br/>
Velocemente e senza accuratezza, spogliò Jim, buttando gli indumenti da qualche parte. Le mani del medico iniziarono subito a toccarlo: il petto, i fianchi, le cosce.<br/>
-Dottore. – Lo richiamò, con la voce da comando.<br/>
-Oh, perché, ti dispiace? – <br/>
-No, ma non ti ho chiesto di molestarlo. Non è per te. –<br/>
-E chi è che si merita questo bel regalo? –<br/>
-Il Comandante Spock. –<br/>
Bones smise di dare attenzioni al corpo privo di sensi: - Cosa? –<br/>
-Il come e il perché non ti devono interessare, fai solo il tuo lavoro, all’occorrenza verrai informato. –<br/>
Il dottore borbottò qualcosa e tornò al lavoro, questa volta con i suoi attrezzi del mestiere. Kirk intanto era incantato all’idea: se Spock lo trovasse così… cosa gli farebbe? Era un’occasione più unica che rara: mandare un tuo sosia, un clone, contro il tuo avversario o chiunque sia, per scoprire dove e come ti colpirebbe, avendoti totalmente alla sua mercé.<br/>
Il controllò durò poco e Bones mise via tutto, tornando tuttavia a dilettarsi con le mani in ogni luogo che riuscisse a raggiungere, pressando i polpastrelli con troppa avidità.<br/>
-Possiamo rimettergli le restrizioni e i vestiti. –<br/>
-Solo le restrizioni. –<br/>
-Sicuro che non posso essere invitato in questa storia? –<br/>
L’occhiataccia di Kirk gli fece alzare le mani in segno di resa, seppur con un sorriso beffardo tra le labbra secche. Gli rimisero le catene alle caviglie e ai polsi.<br/>
-Sveglialo. – Ordinò. E Bones preparò un’hypo e la iniettò al fianco dorato.<br/>
-Il tuo ospite è in ottima salute. – Ammiccò, poi fece una smorfia: - Ma meglio che stia attento all’alimentazione, a meno che non voglia mettere su peso. Per il resto… un esemplare niente male. –<br/>
La faccia del Jim sbagliato per quel lato dello spazio lo guardava con diffidenza e circospezione, come se cercasse di associare chi conosceva lui, con la persona che aveva davanti. E un evidente espressione di chi era stato stordito un po’ troppo. <br/>
-Sia mai che si dica che do regali di seconda mano! – <br/>
-Vuoi davvero darlo a quel Vulcaniano? Penso di poterne fare un uso migliore- - Ammiccò verso il collo dorato.<br/>
-Placa la tua erezione, Bones. Non mi avrai mai, a meno che non riesco a stare in piedi e sono privo di sensi, ma neanche questo ragazzino senza spina dorsale. Non è per te, giù le mani. – Dovette fermare l’impulso di passarsi una mano sul collo.<br/>
Leonard roteò gli occhi: - Certo, certo… un vero peccato, tutto questo, nelle mani di un incapace. Non saprà cosa farsene. – <br/>
Kirk ghignò: - Vedremo. Adesso puoi andare. –<br/>
Con un’ultima occhiata a tutta quella carne, Bones uscì.<br/>
Jim rimase per terra, aveva ben poca scelta, incatenato polsi e caviglie, quasi in una posizione fetale. Kirk lo guardava dall’alto, con un’espressione come se avesse dinnanzi la cosa più schifosa della galassia e, al tempo stesso, come se stesse cercando qualcosa. Era quasi… buffo.<br/>
-Un penny per i suoi pensieri, <em>Capitano</em>. -  Disse, pronunciando il titolo con evidente divertimento e confuso per l’Agonizzatore.<br/>
-Una sola regola: sei mio, finché non decido che è arrivato il momento di darti al Signor Spock. –<br/>
-E se io mi trovassi in… disaccordo, con questa sua unica regola? –<br/>
-Non ho chiesto la tua collaborazione, né la voglio. –<br/>
Estrasse il pugnale dal fianco, facendo un graffio ai piedi ammanettati. Kirk sobbalzò, più per la sorpresa che per vero dolore, che era come tagliarsi con la carta. Ma la situazione non gli piaceva, aveva capito sin da subito che era impossibile ragionare con questo… uomo. Sperava di prendere tempo, ma l’altro l’ha preceduto, aggiungendo altri tagli.<br/>
In successione, il Capitano continuò a dilettarsi con il suo nuovo giocattolo.<br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
--- <br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
Kirk decise che era arriva il momento così Spock nella propria cabina, che arrivò con passo sicuro, facendo il saluto.<br/>
-Entri, Signor Spock, prego… si accomodi. – Sussurrò quasi facendo le fusa, tale era la sua gioia.<br/>
-Il motivo della convocazione, Capitano? –<br/>
Il sorriso di Kirk divenne maniacale e il Primo Ufficiale si chiese cosa stesse passando per quella testa pazza, quando sollevò semplicemente un braccio, indicando un angolo del suo alloggio, si sentì tutt’altro che sollevato: qualcosa gli diceva che era accaduta una disgrazia, l’avvertiva chiaramente. <br/>
E adesso, il suo Capitano gli mostrava James Kirk, incatenato in un angolo, con un bavaglio alla bocca, quasi privo di sensi, e con chiari segni di abusi violenti sul corpo. Spock sapeva che non poteva verificare subito da vicino in modo più specifico. Cercò d’ignorare gli occhi vacui e quasi assenti della figura dorata accartocciata sul pavimento.<br/>
-Permesso di parlare liberamente, Signore? –<br/>
-Concesso. –<br/>
-Perché il Capitano Kirk è qui? –<br/>
-Questa è la ma cabina, Signor Spock. –<br/>
Sollevò un sopracciglio: - Intendevo, la sua versione appartenente all’altro universo. –<br/>
-Oh, e cosa dice al tuo cervello Vulcaniano che si tratta proprio di quell’uomo? –<br/>
Lo sguardo di Spock tornò brevemente sull’uomo: - È lui. – <br/>
Kirk ghignò: - Quindi, Signor Spock, è tutto suo. –<br/>
-Prego? –<br/>
-Lo veda come un… compenso, per i suoi servizi, Signor Spock. So che l’ha tentata, blaterando di unione e pace. Ma lei non mi ha tradito. –<br/>
-Non la tradirei. – Soffiò il Vulcaniano.<br/>
Kirk sorrise: - È quello che penso e, quello che voglio, è mostrare quanto io riconosca il suo buon lavoro. –<br/>
-Come ha fatto a portarlo qui? E lei- -<br/>
-Signor Spock! – Lo chiamò, duro: - O accetta il mio dono, consapevole che non riaccadrà mai più una simile occasione, oppure lo terrò io… - <br/>
Spock vide nei suoi occhi una scintilla folle, schiuse le labbra, lentamente: - Signore, i miei ringraziamenti, per il vostro dono. – <br/>
-Immaginavo, Comandante. Adesso lo porti via, sarà un arredo più adatto alla sua stanza, che alla mia. – <br/>
E il Capitano si godé la scena, <em>oh</em> Spock si avvicinò all’uomo sul pavimento e, con delicatezza gli prese le braccia, aiutandolo a mettersi in piedi. Afferrò il guinzaglio che pendeva, camminando verso la porta, ma non lasciava una delle sue braccia. Kirk sapeva che l’uomo era fisicamente debole, si era premurato che lo fosse.<br/>
-Buon divertimento, Signor Spock. –<br/>
-Grazie, Capitano. –<br/>
In risposta all’occhiata sprezzante identica alla propria, rispose con un sorriso genuino. Andò allo specchio, azionando il dispositivo, selezionando gli alloggi del Comandante, pronto a godersi la scena.<br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
--- <br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
Spock portò subito Jim nella propria stanza. L’umano era visivamente in pessime condizioni, affamato e disidratato: la temperatura più alta degli alloggi del Primo Ufficiale erano ben accolta. A fatica arrivò fino al letto e il Vulcaniano lo aiutò, senza lasciarlo un solo istante, con grande delicatezza e attenzione.<br/>
Levò il bavaglio e la palla rossa che gli boccava la bocca, mentre Jim si mise su di un fianco, facendo incontrare avambraccio e volto a metà strada, per potersi pulire dalla saliva, dal sangue e… altro. Tossì, forte. Gli faceva male lo stomaco. Cercò di tenere gli occhi aperti e, tra i rantoli, di chiamare la creatura che aveva un viso così familiare e confortante, seppur così diversa.<br/>
Spock gli dedicò uno sguardo accurato per poi scompare un attimo, andando al replicatore. Il corpo di questo Jim era una costellazione di lividi di varia intensità e di testimonianza di frusta e lama. Là dove la carne era umida, il sangue secco e quello vivo si mischiavano. <br/>
Piazzò davanti Jim un bicchiere con una cannuccia: - È disidratato. –<br/>
Jim rispose con una lieve smorfia e afferrò la cannuccia, buttando giù il liquido: era un insieme di vitamine e proteine. Non aveva il migliore dei sapori, ma al momento gli appariva buonissimo.<br/>
-Devo trovare il modo per tornare sull’Enterprise. – Annaspò, bevendo ancora. <br/>
-Non so come, il mio Capitano l’ha portata qui, finché non capiamo come… le possibilità che lei possa tornare nel suo universo sono pari a zero. –<br/>
Un sorriso gli sfuggì: - La mia percentuale vincente. – Prese altro ossigeno: - Vuole davvero… mandarmi via? Il suo Capitano- -<br/>
-Fino a quel momento- - continuò Spock, interrompendolo, come se non avesse parlato: - Capisce che non può andare in giro per la nave. Rimarrà nei miei alloggi. Può usare il replicatore e le farò avere dei vestiti decenti. – <br/>
Jim sbuffò: - Un prigioniero fantasma. Sulla mia stessa nave! –<br/>
-Tecnicamente, questa non è la sua nave. –<br/>
-No… anche se… alcune cose sono simili, per fortuna. – E il sorriso che diede fu quasi troppo. – Sono contento, di essere con lei, Signor Spock. –<br/>
Spock sparì ancora una volta dalla sua vista, tornando con un piccolo rigeneratore cutaneo e con un panno, che mise con delicatezza sopra ogni zona bagnata. Sospirò per quel tocco gentile: - Grazie. – Sussurrò.<br/>
-Ho tradito la sua fiducia. – Disse con tono grave Spock: - Preferendo la mia posizione, rispetto al destino riservato al futuro. Adesso lei è un regalo del mio Capitano, un oggetto… cosa la rende così sciocco da essere, parole sue, contento? –<br/>
Jim strisciò una mano tremante, posandola al suo avambraccio: - La sua presenza, Signor Spock, mi da sicurezza. -  <br/>
Qualcosa tremò negli occhi del Vulcaniano.<br/>
-Data la natura della situazione… che ne dice di passare oltre le formalità? –<br/>
Sembrò attirare l’attenzione dell’altro, che sollevò un sopracciglio.<br/>
-Chiamami Jim, Spock. –<br/>
Vide Spock deglutire, prendere un bel respiro e come forzare le proprie corde vocali a parlare: - Jim. –<br/>
Non era un nome. Era IL nome. E rotolò con sensualità sulla sua lingua verde e ruvida. Il risultato fu un gran sorriso da parte di Jim, che portò luce all’intera stanza, per chissà quale antica magia mescolata con la scienza più avanzata.<br/>
-Non è stato difficile, no? – Scherzò piano l’umano.<br/>
Spock riuscì solo ad annuire con la testa.<br/>
-Quella bella donna, Marlena Moreau. – Riprese Jim, con un’espressione priva della luce generosa e allegra che gli aveva mostrato poco prima, adesso era il Capitano: - Lei può aiutarci, l’ha già fatto. –<br/>
-Il Tenente… è stata uccisa. –<br/>
Jim aprì la bocca, la chiuse e sospirò: - E stavo anche per domandare “chi?”. –<br/>
-Pensi che sia stato il Capitano? –<br/>
Jim lo sguardò alzando entrambe le sopracciglia: - È scontato. –<br/>
-Il mio Capitano non agirebbe mai in modo sconsiderato e scontato. – <br/>
Il biondo addolcì il volto: - È bello che in qualunque universo, non importa cosa, sei sempre pronto a prendere le mie difese. –<br/>
-Solo logica. –<br/>
-Assolutamente. – La dolcezza venne appena intaccata: - Purtroppo è anche un uomo… presuntuoso e arrogante. Per quanto possa essere un abile stratega… temo che ci siano cose che vanno oltre il suo controllo. –<br/>
-Per esempio? –<br/>
-La passione. – E adesso l’espressione di Jim era quasi mortificata, seppur conservasse un lieve sorriso, quasi come una scusa.<br/>
-Adesso riposati Jim, permettimi di curare le tue ferite. – <br/>
Gli occhi, quegli occhi che aveva conosciuto solo come malati e affamati di potere e violenza… adesso sapeva che non erano solo così, non era possibile cancellare dalla sua memoria eidetica quel colore e quella luce, impensabile che l’universo non potesse più esserne testimone.<br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
--- <br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
Quello che Kirk vide, lo lasciò senza parole, solo bile.<br/>
Si aspettava di scoprire le tecniche vulcaniane per la tortura, di studiare e trovare una falla della mente logica di Spock. Di venire a conoscenza di tutti i modi in cui il Primo Ufficiale stava segretamente macchinando per metterlo fuori gioco. E, per puro divertimento personale, vedere con i propri occhi il Vulcaniano senza quel suo controllo, ma un glorioso guerriero senza inibizioni, davanti l’essere che più lo tormentava. Non… questo. <br/>
Aveva architettato tutto, scomodando la sua intelligenza, solo per vedere uno Spock trattare con aperto affetto e rispetto quel Jim Kirk, arrivando quasi a trattarlo come l’individuo più caro che esistesse.<br/>
Arrivando a farlo sentire umiliato e infastidito… quel Jim Kirk non aveva fatto niente, per meritarsi una merce tanto rara nel loro universo, se non stare nudo e sorridere. Come la più viziata delle puttane!<br/>
E come poteva Spock, lo spietato e freddo Vulcaniano, avere un feticcio, una tale debolezza come- oh, non riusciva neanche a pensarlo! La sua mente corse veloce per un’altra rotta. Nuovo piano: poteva sfruttare questa conoscenza appena acquisita di Spock, una condanna a morte nell’Impero, per tenerlo al guinzaglio. Giotto dopotutto lo aveva quasi stancato… che pensiero allettante renderlo la sua personale guardia per corpo. Poté sospirare di gioia, se non fosse che non si trovava un Primo Ufficiale e Ufficiale Scientifico come il Vulcaniano. <em>Dannazione.</em><br/>
James Kirk ogni tanto si sentiva l’universo troppo stretto. <br/>
Davvero era capace di espressioni che quel patetico animale rivolgeva al mondo? Seppur Spock, ecco, lo guardava come se fosse lo spazio sconfinato e inesplorato.<br/>
Ma non poteva essere… quel codardo stava facendo esattamente quello che lui aveva così ripudiato dalla propria testa: sedurre Spock! Ovvio che era così, dopotutto era stata la prima cosa che aveva pensato e, essendo questo più debole e obsoleto, aveva dato per buona la prima idea che gli era passata per quella mente totalmente vuota. Voleva Spock, e il suo esercito di membri dell’equipaggio Vulcaniani, per attirare un ammutinamento contro di lui! Ma certo! Non c’erano altre spiegazioni per tutta quella recita da gatta morta.<br/>
Sinceramente… pensava non solo che Spock fosse più intelligente che cadere in questo trabocchetto, ma che aspirasse a qualcosa di più che non quella bambola gonfiabile!<br/>
Non poteva perdere, non contro se stesso.<br/>
Anche la sola presenza di quel Kirk poteva ridurre l’attenzione di Spock e produrre meno sul luogo di lavoro. Eppure doveva dirlo… Spock aveva lavorato alla sua solita efficienza, senza ridurre le ore di servizio o chiedere permessi- che sarebbero stati tutti rifiutati, o alcunché. Non era cambiato nulla… all’esterno. Per i corridoi e in Plancia era perfetto e professionale, ma dentro la sua cabina personale… Kirk poteva comprendere che un uomo nel proprio regno poteva sentirsi libero di grattarsi, ma questo- questo era troppo! <br/>
Doveva prima fare una prova, tuttavia, per testare la sua teoria. <br/>
Attese l’ora di pranzo, per avvicinare il Vulcaniano.<br/>
-Signor Spock! – Chiamò con voce leggera, cosa che fece venire la pelle d’ora alla nuca a tre quarti dell’equipaggio presenti: - È libero questa sera alle ore 22:00? –<br/>
Spock non si lasciò stupire, almeno i suoi lineamenti non si mossero di mezzo millimetro: - Sì, Capitano. – <br/>
-Che ne dice di invitarmi nei suoi alloggi per una partita a scacchi? –<br/>
Sapeva che Spock era un esperto giocatore di scacchi tridimensionali, non aveva mai tirato fuori l’argomento semplicemente perché non ne aveva interesse, fino ad ora. <br/>
Questa volta Spock permise ad una scintilla nei propri occhi di mostrarsi: curiosità. E sapeva che per quella sera, avevano un appuntamento. <br/>
-Certamente, tutto sarà disposto per il suo arrivo, Capitano. –<br/>
Kirk scrollò le spalle e se ne andò tranquillo a prendere il suo pasto, accanto al perenne accigliato Dottore. <br/>
-Hai deciso il luogo del delitto, James? – Borbottò mentre tagliava la sua carne con precisione maniacale, assicurandosi di premere troppi il coltello.<br/>
Kirk osservò il sangue della carne poco cotta che usciva dalla piccola carcassa morta. Era così affascinante. O forse era solo lui ad avere una passione per il sangue e mani intelligenti, con una mente sadica e disturbata.<br/>
-A cosa ti riferisci? –<br/>
-Oh andiamo, tu e quel dannato Vulcaniano… vi ballate attorno da prima che tu prendessi il comando. Mai sentite scommesse così alte in vita mia. – Scosse la testa, mangiando la carne come se fosse la cosa più cattiva. – Ucciderei, per un piatto decente di carne della cara, vecchia Georgia! –<br/>
Kirk sorrise: - Quello funziona per tutto, Bones. Ma temo che dovrai attendere. –<br/>
-Oh, il mio bisturi migliore per una vera bistecca! –<br/>
Il tono teatrale e scontroso del vecchio medico era quasi confortante. Parte della routine dell’Enterprise, e un vero campanello di allarme, un po’ come quello nella sua mente: finché McCoy era un sociopatico, scontroso gentiluomo del sud della Georgia… allora andava tutto bene sulla nave. <br/>
-A proposito di carne… - abbassò la voce il dottore: - Come sta l’ospite? – Ammiccò.<br/>
Kirk ricordava ancora lo sguardo che gli aveva regalato a quel Kirk per tutto il tempo del controllo medico: maniacale. McCoy non aveva ancora rinunciato a seviziare quegli organi sul suo tavolo di laboratorio. O sul suo letto. <br/>
-Non c’è alcun ospite, più un… animale da compagnia, come premio per il nostro prezioso Primo Ufficiale. – <br/>
-Mi chiedevo… perché hai portato proprio lui? E non un altro Spock? – <br/>
Kirk pensò a quello Spock. Ma quell’uniforme era sbagliata. Gli mancavano troppe cose, per essere il Primo Ufficiale dell’Enterprise. Soprattutto, non riusciva ad immaginare uno Spock senza la barba, nonostante ne avesse visto uno di persona. <br/>
-Ho incontrato un altro Spock, e credimi: non vale neanche la metà, di questo Vulcaniano. – <br/>
Bones sembrò voler aggiungere altro, ma qualcosa nel proprio sguardo lo lasciò desistere e cambiare argomento: -Puoi allora darmi qualche soffiata? Giusto per puntare con sicurezza i miei soldi. –<br/>
-Potrei ritenermi offeso, sai? – <br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
TBC - <br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
“<em>Organia.</em>”* - Si tratta del pianeta che compare nella Serie Classica nella Prima Stagione, episodio 26 “Missione di Pace”. Lì le cose sono andate in modo un poco diverso, ma qui siamo nel Mirrorverse.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Part II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Il mio regno per una pizza!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“<em>Did you think that I would surrender easily?</em><br/><em>Just like that, you were getting rid of me</em><br/><em>Is that the way you saw it all go down?</em><br/><em>I don't think, I don't think so</em>”<br/> <br/>[Last on standing – Simple Plan]<br/> <br/> <br/> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p><strong>The thread of Castor and Pollux</strong><br/>Primo Atto: <em>the natural command chair</em><br/>Part. II</p>
</div><p> <br/> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p> <br/>Non c’era niente di meglio di un Attivatore usato su un Guardiamarina per una piccola sciocchezza, per farlo digerire. Tranne una trasmissione dalla Flotta Stellare per congratularsi dell’ottimo compito svolgo con la faccenda di Organia.<br/>Sul Ponte tutto funzionava come doveva. E la sua donna d’argento slittava nel nulla pieno di ricchezze da prendere e mondi da conquistare, civiltà da distruzione… oh, la poesia. Momento preferito, doveva ammetterlo: l’espressione di Spock quando aveva visto quell’umano inferire, perché sì, esistevano, che avesse la sua faccia non cambiava nulla. Sapeva chi era.<br/>Buttò un occhio al Primo Ufficiale, che volava con le sue lunghe ed eleganti dita sulla console Scientifica. Sapeva che, nonostante l’Impero prediligesse gli esseri umani e avesse una giusta aberrazione per alieni, teneva conto del Signor Spock. Quel maiale di Pike se lo era preso, con i suoi modi da viscido, rubandolo agli altri Capitani, assicurandosi molti anni di Comando sull’Ammiraglia della Flotta… aveva prosperato perché il vecchio maiale sapeva il fatto suo e perché Spock non aveva mai fatto alcun segno che mirasse alla Poltrona, insomma, Christopher Pike si sentiva in una classica botte di ferro, o di brandy, conoscendo il tipo. E aveva fatto un errore molto, ma molto grave: aveva accettato l’assegnazione di James Tiberius Kirk come ufficiale tattico. <br/>In poco tempo, Kirk aveva portato dalla sua l’equipaggio del Ponte e qualche altro randagio qua e là, di base, il vecchio non aveva molto supporto tranne tre o quattro persone che sono state date in pasto agli uomini della Sicurezza, e uno al buon vecchio dottore- era quello che aveva richiesto e Kirk aveva mantenuto la parola.<br/>Cosa interessante, tanto all’epoca quanto ad oggi: l’appoggio del Primo Ufficiale, che si era sbarazzato di mano propria dell’Ufficiale Scientifico, dicendo poi che si trattava solo una fannullona priva di talento, Leila Kalomi, Kirk l’aveva sempre chiamata <em>leccaculo</em>. Era il cagnolino di Pike e aveva notato da solo quanto fosse appiccicosa verso Spock, che non gradiva il contatto fisico o anche solo il semplice concetto che quella forma umanoide consumasse il suo stesso ossigeno rigenerato della nave.<br/>Avevano agito come un’arma ben oleata da quel momento in poi e che lui sia dannato, se si faceva scappare Spock. No. Al collo di quel Jim Kirk c’era un guinzaglio, ma quello di Spock era tenuto adesso ben saldo nelle mani appassionate del Capitano della ISS Enterprise.<br/>Lui esigeva la perfezione, in ogni cosa. E Spock si avvicinava di molto a questa. <br/>Non avrebbe mai lasciato la presa.<br/>E che lui sia doppiamente dannato, se si lasciava rovinare tutto da quella sgualdrina.<br/> <br/> <br/>--- <br/> <br/> <br/>Ore 22:00, Kirk era puntuale, aveva atteso questo momento tutto il giorno. La porta si aprì con il familiare suono ed entrò, trovandosi per la prima volta negli alloggi del Primo Ufficiale, anche se aveva perso il conto di quante volte li aveva visti attraverso il Campo di Tantalus. <br/>Spock indossava degli abiti formali Vulcaniani scuri, che lo coprivano più delle uniformi della Flotta, dietro di lui, c’era Jim, vestito con un abito che arriva fino agli stinchi, al posto delle catene portava dei bracciali, i piedi erano guariti e liberi: il collare era stato cambiato, adesso portava una fattura più fine e con una scrittura sopra. Vulcaniano, pensò Kirk. Probabilmente il nome di Spock nella sua lingua barbara. <br/>-Desidera un rinfresco, Capitano? - <br/>-Lacrime Imperiali**. – <br/>-Per me un tea speziato. – Ordinò allo schiavo, rimanendo però con gli occhi fissi su di lui, che sorrise beffardo.<br/>-Paura di non reggere l’alcool, Signor Spock? –<br/>-I Vulcaniani hanno un organismo diverso, l’alcool non ha alcun effetto sul mio fisico e cervello, in bene o male che sia. –<br/>-Per il sapore? Andiamo, mi vuole far bere da solo? – E questa volta, provò ad ammorbidire i propri lineamenti, anche se era fuori allenamento, ma quello schiavo era la testimonianza che poteva non solo farlo, ma tornare a farlo, quel movimento con i muscoli mimici. E anche molto bene. <br/>Spock annuì, lentamente: - Come volete, mi unisco volentieri a farle “compagnia”. –<br/><em>Così semplice</em>. Nella sua pigrizia, quel Jim Kirk era subdolo. <br/>Si sistemarono su delle comode sedie costose, davanti una scacchiera e lo schiavo arrivò con le bevande, che depositò con discrezione a ciascuno di loro. E Spock ancora non lo guardava.<br/><em>Sul serio?</em> Dovevano fare più di così. Mosse per primo sulla scacchiera e bevve. Mh, non erano Lacrime Imperiali pure, ma diluite con acqua… l’istinto lo portò a pensare che l’altro non lo ritenesse in grado di reggere quella gradazione di alcool ma, a ben pensarci… era solo uno schiavo che era stato ben educato, no? Ricordava che questo Jim veniva da un universo dove l’omicidio non è dietro l’angolo. Doveva essere più noioso di quello che aveva pensato.<br/>Si prese un momento, assaggiando l’alcool dalle sue labbra, per osservare il suo Primo Ufficiale che contemplava il tavolo, ai suoi piedi lo schiavo che faceva la parte dell’animale domestico. Il linguaggio del corpo di Jim era rilassato, posato con la testa sulla coscia del Vulcaniano, il quale volto era una piastra di marmo puro e misterioso.<br/>Mise il pilota automatico per la partita, perché non era qui per degli scacchi, e si concentrò sul suo avversario. <br/>Nelle ore passare ad osservarlo dal Campo, aveva capito una sola cosa: non conosceva Spock, ed era un male, perché dovevi conoscere il tuo nemico. Spock non era mai stato il suo nemico. Non si era mai dovuto guardare effettivamente le spalle, da lui. Semplicemente… c’era. Anni di servizio insieme e non si era mai preso la briga d’indagare di più... mai una volta il Primo Ufficiale aveva lasciato scorgere un solo misero spiraglio, aveva sempre avuto al fianco della sedia di comando un muro, seguito da un riflesso di una statua che era appunto, solo uno specchio per le allodole che era la statua del Signor Spock. <br/>Poche settimane, e quella cosina misera aveva attraversato tutto quello, come se già conoscesse tutti i codici di accesso… e senza il minimo sforzo. Quel Jim Kirk sarebbe bruciato nello spazio, nell’Impero Terrestre. Ne aveva la certezza perché gli avrebbe dato fuoco personalmente, ma prima lo avrebbe messo in una cabina depressurizzata, e ammirato il corpo lottare per l’ossigeno, combattere per scappare <em>oh, ma non temere, tesoro, non è questo il tuo destino</em>. Gli avrebbe fatto credere che aveva di nuovo il suo prezioso ossigeno, solo per levarglielo ancora e soltanto allora gli avrebbe dato fuoco, buttandolo oltre uno sportello. <br/>Batté le palpebre. Non era lì per lo schiavo, ma per il padrone. Ed era così fastidioso che la sola presenza facesse deviare i suoi pensieri in questo modo. Oppure era la sua mente che si rifiutava di avere a che fare con un problema a cui non aveva ancora una soluzione… ricordava di aver letto, anni prima, qualcosa su un antico quadro dell’artista Leonardo Da Vinci: la Gioconda. Un’immagine in sé semplice, eppure complessa… per secoli artisti e storici e altri si sono domandati: cosa vuol dire quel volto? Cosa sta pensando?... a chi, sta pensando? Il quadro si fa beffe dell’uomo da secoli… allo stesso modo, adesso Kirk osserva Spock e chiede le stesse cose, e più di queste... qualcuno forse ha risolto il mistero della Gioconda, ma Kirk aveva appena scoperto di averne uno di tale entità. <br/>Lo stile di gioco del suo Primo Ufficiale era come lui: logico, pragmatico, diretto.<br/>L’obbiettivo della serata era vedere di persona come si comportavano i due con lui presente, invece ha scoperto un abile avversario a scacchi. Cosa importante: Spock non giocava sulla difensiva deliberatamente, non si tratteneva per i ranghi che ricoprivano. <br/>Ammiccò: - Noto che non risparmia i colpi. –<br/>-Ho solo pensato che cercasse un degno scontro, Signore. Senza favori. –<br/>-E se io volevo che mi lasciasse vincere, visto che sono il Capitano? – <br/>-Allora mi domanderei perché mi ha chiesto di giocare, visto che non voleva <em>davvero</em> giocare. –<br/>Kirk rise, un rumore di pancia, sofferente perché non gli capitava da troppo, ma tutti e tre nella stanza non avevano perso il graffio di sottofondo nella gola.<br/>-Lei è un tipo che può sorprendere, Signor Spock. –<br/>-Le assicuro, Capitano, che sono un individuo molto ordinario. – <br/>Kirk schioccò la lingua: - Non conosciamo mai davvero chi abbiamo davanti. – <br/>Un fugace bagliore volò negli occhi scuri e Kirk sospirò con fare disinvolto. <br/>-Qui abbiamo finito. –<br/>La partita era ancora viva seppur in un punto di stallo, ma Spock non disse niente, annuì e basta. James si alzò, senza degnare di uno sguardo Jim, anche Spock lasciò la sedia.<br/>-Ottimo lavoro, Signor Spock. –<br/>-Capitano. –<br/>Kirk si rese conto che non aveva altre parole da dire, perché era davvero la prima volta che passava del tempo con il suo Primo. Improvvisamente era molto nervoso, perché non gli piaceva essere spiazzato da una situazione.<br/>Senza dire altro, uscì dagli alloggi- Giotto gli fece il saluto e guardò male la guardia di Spock, ma James non aveva noia di curarsene, aveva cosa più urgenti a cui pensare.<br/>Nelle proprie stanze controllò subito il Campo di Tantalus: vide con orrore che Jim stava sistemando gli scacchi, quando Spock fermò la sua mano. Si guardarono. Poi Spock risalì con le braccia sul suo corpo e Jim seguì quel movimento, chiudendo gli occhi mentre il Primo Ufficiale lo spogliava. Jim ridacchiò.<br/>-Fa il solletico. – <br/>Delle lievi rughe comparvero ai lati degli occhi di Spock: - L’ho richiesta così delicata, per non disturbare ulteriormente la tua pelle… così sensibile. – <br/>-La tua premura verso il mio stato di salute è- -<br/>-Angosciante? –<br/>Jim fece un volto interrogativo: - No- cosa? No. Perché? –<br/>-Non pensi che ho secondi fini? –<br/>-Spock… non mi sono mai sentito così protetto come mi sento quando sono con te. – Disse con enfasi, come se fosse impossibile che l’altro non lo sapesse.<br/>-Io… sono concetti a me estranei. – Professò il Vulcaniano. <br/>Jim mise le mani a coppa su quelle guance pallide: - Ti ho molto a cuore, Spock, davvero. Quel Kirk non ha la minima idea della sua fortuna, okay? –<br/>Spock sembrava voler riprendere il controllo e allontanarsi, eppure rimaneva fermo. <br/>-Sono parole pericolose, Jim. – <br/>Jim si leccò le labbra, avvicinandosi a quel volto severo: - No, è tutta colpa della Luna… quando si avvicina troppo alla Terra… fa impazzire tutti.*** –<br/>-Non siamo sulla Terra, né nei pressi di un satellite naturale. –<br/>-Oh, povero me… - <br/>Sussurrò Jim, annullando quel che restava dallo spazio, per andare a chiedere rifugio tra le braccia di Spock e sulle sue labbra, che non lo respinsero ma anzi, erano lì, Spock era lì, come sempre. <br/> <br/> <br/>--- <br/> <br/> <br/>Negli alloggi del Capitano, James osservava quel siparietto patetico, con le mani che prudevano per premere quel pulsante. Bastava un piccolo e semplice gesto e Spock non sarebbe più esistito. E Jim Kirk, non sarebbe più esistito, quella piccola e codarda creatura che non merita niente dall’esistenza.<br/>La rabbia era tale che sentiva il cuore battere nelle orecchie, accaldato e con delle gocce di sudore che scendevano sulla fronte. <br/>Quella parodia di se stesso non era stupida. Aveva giocato fin troppo bene le sue carte… mirava a Spock! E, da quello che vedeva, lo aveva ottenuto. Quasi… perché Spock aveva già tradito quel Jim Kirk, quando era Capitano, perché non farlo anche quando era schiavo? Non aveva motivo per andare via, o altro… Spock era fedele all’Impero, no- no… Spock era fedele… a lui, al Capitano James Tiberius Kirk! Sì!  <br/>Stava perdendo la testa. Schiacciò con forza il suo comunicatore alla scrivania, chiamando l’Ingegneria. <br/>-Qui Scott, Capitano. –<br/>-Signor Scott, cosa mi sa dire di quel problema in Ingegneria, è il caso di chiamare il Signor Spock? –<br/>Lo scozzese non tardò a rispondere: - Lei crede che sia il caso di disturbare il Comandante? –<br/>-Affari della nave, Signor Scott. Può allontanarsi un momento dal suo sonno di bellezza. –<br/>-Certo, Capitano. Scott chiudo. –<br/>Si stropicciò la faccia e si avvicinò allo schermo del Campo di Tantalus. Scott era stato rapido: Spock si stava velocemente cambiando, dicendo allo schiavo che sarebbe tornato subito. Questi annuì, prendendo un secondo una delle sue mani eleganti tra le proprie, poi il Vulcaniano uscì.<br/>Forse era avventato, ma preferiva prendere la situazione in mano, prima che il suo piano andasse del tutto in fumo o in luoghi non contemplati.<br/>Aspettò il tempo necessario che il passo svelto di Spock lo condusse al turboascensore ed uscì dai suoi alloggi, il ragazzo che sostituiva Giotto gli fece un cenno con la testa e tornò a controllare il corridoio. James usò il suo codice per le emergenze e scavalcò le barriere di codici, il Signor Scott fece il resto, permettendogli di aprire le porte scorrevoli e di entrare.<br/>Trovò quella creatura come sempre, nudo e adagiato sul divano, ad oziare. Incorniciato da tutto quello sfarzo di Vulcano di drappi e stoffe scure e calde e armi appese alle pareti, notò subito che era privo di qualunque restrizione, ancora. Ma ornato con collane e bracciali oro e una cinta attorno al girovita robusto. <em>Disgustoso</em>.<br/>-Il tuo padrone ti lascia senza catene. – Esordì, per attirare la sua attenzione. <br/>Jim sollevò gli occhi dal libro: - Salve, Capitano. – Lo salutò, con tutta la calma del mondo, con voce bassa e quasi sensuale. <br/>-Ma guarda… - sorrise pericoloso, - conosciamo le buone maniere, e sappiamo anche leggere. –<br/>Ma il suo fascino assassino non aveva alcun effetto su questa penosa versione di sé: - Posso fare qualcosa per lei? –<br/>-Sì, piantala con questa scena, vuoi? Potrai fregare, non so come, Spock. Ma io ti conosco… vuoi portare Spock dalla tua parte per ottenere la mia nave! -  <br/>-Davvero era questo? – Ammiccò, sempre nella sua posizione, totalmente tranquillo: - Ed io che pensavo si trattasse di mettere su uno spettacolo personale! – <br/>Kirk ringhiò a denti stretti, adesso tutto aveva un dannato senso e, come sempre, aveva ragione: - Tu sai… - <br/>-Cosa? – Mise su un volto totalmente innocente e un sorriso amabile. <br/>Kirk lo sguardò con disgusto ancora maggiore: - Non so chi mi fa più schifo… Tu sei un animale per me, ma Spock… lo credevo con più dignità. Cosa ne è del decantato orgoglio Vulcaniano? Una cazzata come ha sempre detto la propaganda dell’Impero? – <br/>-Oh, lui ne è pieno. – Allargò gli occhi lucenti. – Che peccato che lei non lo sentirà mai. – <br/>-<em>Che schifo</em>… - <br/>Gli occhi nocciola si colorarono di sfumature nostalgiche: - Ha ragione. Io non posso ingannarla… ma si sbaglia su altro: non intendo farle del male, certo… ci sono molte cose di questo universo che non mi vanno a genio, che sono ingiuste e immorali… ma non le serve guardarsi le spalle da me. – Lo squadrò, sollevando le sopracciglia: - Deve essere tragico, per lei. – <br/>-Ed io dovrei credere alle parole di un essere come te, che se ne sta nudo, adagiato come la puttana prediletta dell’Imperatore. – <br/>-Perché lei ha abbastanza demoni naufragati nell’anima, per poter badare davvero a me. – <br/>Kirk rise di lui, maligno: - Quale frase filosofica! Ti informo che per aver l’anima persa occorre averne una. - <br/>-Lei ne ha una, ma la paura le impedisce di accettarsi. -<br/>Il volto del Capitano divenne immobile, negli occhi un cipiglio assassino: - Potrei ucciderti da un momento all’altro. –<br/>-Eppure… non lo farà. – Scrollò le spalle: - Non sarò allenato alla crudeltà dell’Impero, ma rimango un Capitano. Il mio addestramento e il mio intuito mi dicono che sono importante per il suo piano. - <br/>-Viziato arrogante. –<br/>-Non credo nelle situazioni senza via d’uscita. Non penso sia la prima volta che sente queste parole. –<br/>No, non era la prima volta. Ed era… degradante, per se stesso. Quanto erano simili, lui e questo Kirk? Era davvero ciò che poteva essere, se non fosse nato nell’Impero? Arrivare ovunque volesse, con il minimo sforzo… eppure, non era andata così. <br/>-Infondo… quello che chiede è solo una nave… e una stella da seguire… - Sussurrò ancora Jim. <br/>La tentazione di afferrare il coltello al fianco e affondarlo alla cieca su quella pelle dorata era molto forte.<br/>-Stai attento, potrei ucciderti solo per dimostrare che ti sbagli. –<br/>Non voleva sentire una parola di più, così uscì rapidamente. Contattò Scott dicendogli di inviargli dei documenti, era una delle frasi segrete, e dopo poco, il Capo Ingegnere rilasciò il Signor Spock che, tornato nella sua cabina, si spogliò dell’uniforme blu, indossando una veste scura, entrando nell’area notte e stendendosi accanto al corpo nudo di Jim, prendendo a carezzargli il viso.<br/>Così Kirk continuò a guardare, persistente… fino ad arrivare a spirare per capire come sarebbe, se si lasciasse andare, abbassando i muri, le proprie difese… lasciarsi dominare… e odia, odia con ogni cellula che lo compone, quel Kirk, che non solo si era seduto sulla sua poltrona, ma ha anche l’amore di Spock. <br/> <br/> <br/>--- <br/> <br/> <br/>Erano passati tre mesi da quando era riuscito a pronunciare la parola amore nella propria mente, lui, James Kirk, che non aveva mai creduto nell’amore, che aveva sempre riso davanti al minimo accenno attorno a lui di un concetto così astratto e assurdo. Lui era riuscito a sopravvivere sulla Terra e a prosperare sulle navi stellari fino a diventare il Capitano dell’Ammiraglia perché non si era mai lasciato distratte da tali favole per idioti. Certo, si dilettava con le poesie e i racconti… ma prediligeva di gran lunga libri di omicidi, tattiche di combattimento e modi per uccidere. Non si era mai lasciato incantare dal peccato originale: l’amore. <br/>Le donne e gli uomini che aveva preso nel suo letto erano un divertente trastullo, un ulteriore modo per verificare il suo status di potere sul Ponte e oltre. Aveva goduto di quei corpi e niente più ed era bello quando la superficialità carnale veniva ricambiata, usata solo come uno sfogo. <br/>Marlena era promettente nella carriera e scoprire la sua passione tra le lenzuola era stato rinfrescante. A lei interessava solo essere la donna del Capitano, mantenendo la sua posizione professionale… lei era il perfetto equilibrio di quello che Kirk cercava: qualcuno di disponibile e che non si intromettesse tra lui e la sua nave. Solo uno sciocco può chiedere ad un Capitano di scegliere, dovrebbe sapere che perderebbe… ha già perso… chi fa una domanda del genere non capisce e non merita di condividere niente. E Marlena, per tutte le sue doti professionali e intime… era abbastanza intelligente da non porre la domanda, ma aveva sempre sospettato che non capisse davvero. Non sapeva cosa era successo, mentre era via, sapeva solo che Marlena aveva aiutato i clandestini a fuggire… lo aveva fatto anche Spock. Perché allora non poteva sopportare più la vista di Marlena mentre Spock era ancora vivo? Si era scoperto che, come aveva immaginato, poteva benissimo fare a meno della donna. E di tutte le altre che si era continuato a portare a letto, quando aveva bisogno di una valvola extra di sfogo, troppo spesso ultimamente le sue preferenze cadevano sugli uomini, che si piegavano al suo volere, senza obbiettare, riconoscendo la sua superiorità. Era… gratificante, avere ancora una volta il controllo, quelle persone erano niente, volti senza nome e facilmente dimenticabili, ma che erano serviti al loro scopo. <br/>Ed era quello che intendeva continuare a fare: approfittare di ogni occasione, aspettando quella giusta per ottenere ciò che voleva. <br/>Si sistemò la fascia oro in vita con il suo fedele pugnale, per precauzione ne aveva uno anche dentro lo stivale destro, e si guardò allo specchio: la divisa da cerimonia gli donava. Nera con finiture oro con i suoi gradi da Capitano, aveva uno scollo profondo simile a quello della sua uniforme standard. Tutto sembrava mettere in risalto il colore della sua pelle e le linee del suo corpo.<br/>Si passò un dito al centro del petto, distrattamente. Pensando alla noia festa che si stava per svolge ma più che intenzionato a rendere le cose migliori, per se stesso. Sarebbe stato presente qualcuno dell’Ammiragliato, delle mummie bavose, e lui non avrebbe perso tempo a sprecarsi di parlare con quei vecchi. Avrebbe fatto quanto richiedeva la sua posizione, poi avrebbe cercato qualcuno da portarsi a letto. <br/>Andò nella Sala Teletrasporto, trovando una bella e micidiale Uhura in nero e rosso, con un vertiginoso spacco da cui spuntava un pugnale legato alla coscia tonica e scura. Ammiccò alla vista sapendo quanti poveri diavoli avrebbe messo sotto i suoi tacchi solo quella notte. Lei gli rispose con un sorriso lascivo.<br/>-Il Signor Spock? – Domandò Kirk.<br/>In genere, il Primo Ufficiale rifiutava qualunque licenza di sbarco, qualunque permesso e congedo. Preferendo sempre rimanere sulla nave, ma c’erano ordini a cui neanche lui poteva sottrarsi.<br/>-È sceso per primo, con la sua guardia e una buffa creatura. – Sorrise la donna con le sue labbra carnose, negli occhi una scintilla divertita. – Mi chiedo dove l’abbia trovata… - <br/>Kirk finse calma e si leccò le labbra: - Aberrazione aliene, Tenente, il povero Signor Spock non è terrestre. – <br/>-Non è affare mio, Signore. – Rispose subito lei, con una smorfia: - Spero solo che non sia umano. – <br/>-Chiunque sia, se segue di sua volontà un alieno, non è umano. -  Disse Kirk tra i denti.<br/>-Mi trova d’accordo, Capitano. – Giocherellò con l’orlo della divisa ridicolmente corto.<br/>-Andiamo giù anche noi. –<br/>Salì sulla piattaforma, seguito da Giotto e Uhura, ai comandi della console c’era il Guardiamarina Kyle—lo stesso che si trovava nella medesima posizione quando la sua vita aveva iniziato a cambiare e ancora non lo sapeva. <br/> <br/> <br/>--- <br/> <br/> <br/>Zadar IV era un pianeta con una gran quantità di acqua disponibile, usato principalmente come pianeta di svago per gli uomini dell’Impero. Posto adatto per celebrare una delle feste di questo. <br/>Il clima era prevalentemente tropicale, ma non c’erano mai perturbazioni o incidenti climatici. Vi era quiete… interrotta dal frastuono di calici che sbattevano in un brindisi e dalla musica assordante.<br/>La prima cosa che vide, sotto le due lune di Zadar IV, fu il suo Primo Ufficiale in alta uniforme, nera e blu, con la consueta fascia in vita. Accanto al Vulcaniano la sua guardia e- Kirk stentava a crederci, Jim. Era vestito con una tunica con cappuccio, nera, aperta davanti per lasciar intravedere una tuta attillata color oro. Sul volto una maschera oro integrale simile a quelle durante i Carnevali dell’Antica Venezia. Al collo la collana. Dannato Spock.<br/>-Capitano. – Lo salutò Spock, con il saluto dell’Impero, assieme alla guardia e alla figura mascherata.<br/>-L’evento di questa sera è vederla partecipare, Signor Spock. –<br/>Giotto grugnì una risata. Il Vulcaniano prese parola come se l’uomo non avesse interferito con il suo suono sgradito.<br/>-Sono sceso prima per assicurarmi del perimetro, Signore, affinché fosse tutto pronto per lei. – <br/>Kirk annuì.<br/>-Nella lista degli invitati c’è il Signor Lambert? – Domandò Uhura.<br/>-Come stimato professore sul perfezionamento del traduttore universale sì, il professor Lambert è presente, Tenente Uhura. – Rispose subito Spock. <br/>Nyota rivolse a Kirk il saluto dell’Impero e poi andò via. <br/>Camminarono con passo sostenuto verso il viale, salutando e venendo salutanti dagli altri invitati che si trovavano nei pressi della grande villa.<br/>-Una parola, Signor Spock. –<br/>-Sì, Capitano. – <br/>-Non credevo che fossero necessari… oggetti ornamentali così stravaganti, alla festa. – Sorrise, cercando di celare la propria rabbia: - Da quando è vanitoso? Non è da lei ostentare, Signor Spock! –<br/>-Vista la situazione ho ritenuto opportuno che niente venisse lasciato senza supervisione. Sarebbe imprudente. – <br/>James si morse la lingua: era maledettamente logico. Sotto alcuni punti di vista, ma fiutava odore- puzza, di omissione.<br/>-Lei mi parla di prudenza. Ma non vedo catene… -<br/>-Vi sono, ma sono Vulcaniane. Sono mezzi più discreti, per evitare di attirare l’attenzione, cosa che non è mia intenzione fare. – <br/>Non si voglia che qualcuno posi gli occhi sul suo prezioso giocattolo tanto amato! Per Kirk era ancora troppo vistoso, già che respirasse era un’azione di troppo. Sarebbe stato meglio immobile. In una bara. <br/>-Non voglio problemi, Signor Spock. Ogni cosa ne risponderà lei. – Sibilò con la voce di puro veleno.<br/>-Certamente Signore. –<br/>James si concentrò per un’ultima volta sul suo Primo Ufficiale, notando il petto villoso che faceva capolino dallo scollo. In rare occasioni aveva potuto vedere il Signor Spock anche solo parzialmente nudo, ma grazie al Campo di Tantalus e alla rete che aveva imbastito da mesi… aveva visto molto più del suo Primo che chiunque altro. Ovviamente Jim Kirk non era contemplato. <br/>Spock era così diverso da lui… eppure quel Jim non aveva vergogna, problemi… era tutto calore e tatto, nella privacy degli alloggi, non rifiutando mai un tocco e dandosi altrettanto. Jim… accettava, le differenze che componevano Spock. James invece non se ne era nemmeno mai accorto, talmente gli era estraneo il Vulcaniano. E adesso, qualcuno con il suo volto era riuscito in qualcosa che lui aveva spinto nei recessi della propria mente dal primo momento: avvicinarsi a Spock. Era una sfida non da poco… eppure l’aveva fatta apparire così… spontanea.<br/>-Passi una buona serata, Capitano. – Concluse Spock, applicando il saluto.<br/>James annuì distrattamente, volendo solo allontanarsi da quei due. <br/>Parlò con gli Ammiragli, con degli studiosi, carezzò e baciò le mani di molte donne, alla ricerca della prima preda. Era nervoso, Spock e quella bestiolina erano riusciti a fargli scoprire nuovi livelli d’insoddisfazione e ira.<br/>Il buon dottore era più stupito che altro, e divertito. <br/>-Sembra il padrone che porta il suo cane alla mostra. – Ridacchiò da sopra il suo calide di alcool. – Tutto fiero di quel pedigree. – <br/>-Il massimo che quel bastardo può fare è scopare la gamba del padrone. – Rispose acido. <br/>Leonard sembrò perplesso: - Sei un bastardo, ma comunque un bel vedere. –<br/>-E cosa c’entro io? – <br/>Ancora, qualcosa nella propria espressione mise a tacere McCoy. <br/>-Speriamo solo che non vada a pisciare in giro. – Disse solo l’uomo più grande e Kirk, almeno su questo, era d’accordo. <br/>-Capitano Kirk? – <br/>Bones fece un gesto dietro di lui, James di girò e sorrise con malizia, davanti alla donna bionda e alle sue forme generose. <br/>-Sono io. – <br/>Il medico lo salutò velocemente e si defilò e poté dedicarsi totalmente alla possibile conquista.<br/>-Così… lei è il famoso Capitano dell’Ammiraglia. – Disse lei con la sua voce vellutata di proposito.<br/>-Quello che sono, mia cara. – <br/>-Mi chiamo Sara Romano, dello staff dell’Ammiraglio Marcus. – <br/>Kirk non aveva mai sopportato l’uomo e la cosa era abbastanza reciproca, ma Marcus non aveva mai fatto niente per mettergli i bastoni tra le ruote in modo troppo evidente, altrimenti avrebbe dovuto rispondere all’Ammiragliato- Kirk aveva il benestare di qualcuno di loro. <br/>-Che nome incantevole. –<br/>Sara rise: - Il suo fascino va di pari passo con la sua carriera. –<br/>-Dolcezza, un uomo fa ciò che può. – Sussurrò avvicinandosi, decidendo che sì, era lei. – Cos’altro si dice di me? – Amava sentir parlare di sé. Oltre che carezzare il suo ego, era anche un ottimo espediente per sondare terreni lontani da lui.<br/>-Che sei potente. – Lei sorseggiò dal suo calice e a James piaceva quel collo lungo messo in risalto da un collier pesante. – E spietato. – <br/>-Un buon curriculum, se me lo chiedi. – <br/>-E che hai il Signor Spock. – Posò il bicchiere sul vassoio di un cameriere che passava. – Non hai paura che possa prendere il tuo comando? – <br/>James le carezzò un braccio: - So come tenere a bada i miei uomini. – <br/>-Ma è un alieno. – <br/>Il biondo annuì, - Per conoscere il proprio nemico, occorre tenerlo vicino. –<br/>-Come? –<br/>-Ho i miei trucchi. – Sospirò.  <br/>-C’è solo una cosa che vorrei. – Disse lei con occhi luminosi e pupille ampie.<br/>-Allora sussurrami all’orecchio i tuoi desideri. –<br/>Era facile… troppo facile, quasi noioso. Ma la notte era giovane e Sara Romano era solo l’inizio.<br/>Vagamente pensò di andare alla spiaggia, ma subito cacciò via quell’assurda idea: una stanza anonima era meglio, un armadio. Diavolo, anche dietro un angolo in giardino! <br/>A distanza di sicurezza c’era Giotto, lo sapeva, che in queste occasione le guardie erano poco più lontane ma comunque presenti.<br/>-Cosa si prova ad essere la donna di un Capitano? – Chiese lei, e il suo caldo fiato andò all’orecchio.<br/>E Kirk ammiccò, pensando che anche dietro quella porta a pochi passi da loro, sarebbe andata più che bene. <br/>-Non hai che da scoprirlo. – Sorrise e lei ansimò in un sospiro. <br/>Si staccò da lei, iniziando a camminare, certo che la donna era dietro di lui, che lo stava seguendo tra la folla e i festeggiamenti. Lo seguiva come si segue il cibo più prelibato che ti può uccidere, a cui non puoi dire di no.<br/>James si premurò di essere abbastanza lontano, non voleva essere interrotto, ma non troppo distante dal resto dell’equipaggio per ogni evenienza. <br/>Sara non perse tempo, avvicinandosi ancora per la seconda volta in poco tempo e a James andava bene così, neanche lui era lì per carezze e sciocchezze: la prese e baciò con violenza e noia al tempo stesso, passando subito al suo bel collo con quel collier. Lei emise un verso insoddisfatto, cercando di riprendere il bacio. Ma James non voleva baciarla. Le prese un seno e lo massaggiò, soddisfatto che non emettesse più parole, e che il corpo si era ammorbidito. <em>Sì</em>, così gli piaceva: avere le persone alla sua mercé, ai suoi piedi, sotto di lui… consapevoli che era al comando e loro, per primi, volevano essere in quella posizione sottomessa. L’adrenalina e l’eccitazione per la sua situazione preferita iniziarono a circolare forte e quando lei arrivò con una mano al cavallo, era già eretto. Sara gemette e lui sorrise in modo malato immerso tra i suoi seni. La buttò sul letto, senza grazia o gentilezza, ma a lei non sembrava dispiacere o anche solo importare. Così, ancora, così gli piacevano. Impazienti e affamati di lui. <br/>-Non levarti la divisa. – Ansimò lei.<br/>-Non volevo levarla. –<br/>Lei sorrise con la bocca molle e uno sguardo ubriaco, quasi assente. James per un istante si disse che era davvero troppo semplice, che non c’era quasi… quel qualcosa in più. Sara si sbrigò ad alzare il suo vestito, levandosi le mutande e quando nell’azione una gamba colpì il suo fianco, James si svegliò: si aprì i pantaloni della divisa e le afferrò le cosce, trovando per istinto l’ingresso caldo e umido, che lo avvolse subito. Non le diede un momento, neanche a se stesso, e iniziò subito a battere i fianchi sul suo retro delle cosce. Sara ansimava e urlava. James si chinò avanti e lei sorrise: le tappò la bocca con una mano. Improvvisamente la sua voce era fastidiosa, non pensava fosse così rumorosa. Non si premurò di provare nuove angolazioni, quella andava più che bene per lui e voleva sentire il familiare calore al basso ventre e il formicolio alle gambe che anticipava l’orgasmo.<br/>Sara urlò più forte e James sbuffò, poi gli afferrò le braccia, dandogli dei pugni. <br/>Kirk si spostò appena, volendo allontanarsi da Sara che sembrava impazzita. Spostando il busto, la periferica dell’occhio destro mostrò una sagoma molto rapida, che si buttò su di lui. Finì per terra, in un secondo si mise in posizione di attacco e controllò il suo aggressore: un uomo con un vestito nero, come tanti, e dietro di lui un secondo. Se in un primo istante era rimasto confuso, vedendo questi tutto gli era più chiaro.<br/>-Sulu… che piacevole sorpresa. – Si pulì il sangue dal mento. Si alzò e chiuse i pantaloni, l’erezione non del tutto sparita, elettrizzato dalla situazione. – Mi chiedevo se aveva del tutto smesso di cercare di uccidermi. – <br/>-Al contrario, Capitano. – Era evidente che la voce stessa di Sulu si rifiutava di chiamarlo con quel titolo. Ovviamente per questo Kirk si premurava di fargli dire quella parola un vomitevole numero di volte durante una giornata. – Vedo che si sta godendo la festa. –<br/>-Uhura l’ha rifiutata di nuovo? – Rise di lui, cosa che fece adirare di più l’uomo.<br/>Sara fissava con occhi sgranati Sulu e Kirk sbuffò: <em>che vigliacca</em>. Di sicuro non era un’alleata del suo navigatore- ex Capo della Sicurezza che aveva personalmente degradato e riassegnato, giusto per farsi apprezzare ancora di più. <br/>Sulu guardò di strisciò la donna, forse riconoscendola o forse no, ma le puntò un phaser e sparò. <br/>James fece una smorfia: - Che peccato. – <br/>-E ora, Capitano, finalmente potrò avere la mia vendetta! –<br/>-Per cosa, Sulu? Non è in grado di comandare! –<br/>-Mi va bene anche il Vulcaniano, molto meglio lui alla poltrona, che lei. – <br/>La rabbia montò dentro James, con il cuore che batteva più veloce di quando si stava facendo Romano. Spock? C’era lui dietro questo nuovo tentativo di Sulu? Spock lo aveva tradito, finalmente? Oppure ne era all’oscuro e Sulu agiva ancora solo, come uno sciocco. Qualunque cosa: nessuno poteva sedersi sulla poltrona dell’Enterprise! Nessuno poteva avere il suo comando!<br/>La mente lavorò velocemente: due contro uno, erano armati con lame e phaser. Lui aveva i suoi pugnali. Nessun problema. <br/>L’uomo di Sulu non esitò e sparò alla sua gamba sinistra e subito dopo al fianco. Non era impostato alla massima potenza o stordimento, era abbastanza potente per ferire, ovviamente, ma non per metterlo fuori gioco, vuoi per la sua volontà e addestramento, vuoi perché sicuramente Sulu voleva divertirsi prima di ammazzarlo con le sue mani. <br/>Con il dolore, ignorandolo per quanto possibile e dove non poteva, usarlo come forza per attaccare, James balzò in avanti e buttò per terra con sé l’altro, attento tuttavia ad essere sempre in movimento, a non dare tempo a Sulu di prendere la mira. Uno dei suoi pugnali volò lontano da lui. Ma riuscì a dare la sua dose di pugni, l’altro non era molto abile e Kirk ne approfittò usandolo come scudo, ancora.<br/>Ad un certo punto Sulu divenne impaziente e Kirk attendeva solo questo: iniziò a sparare alla cieca, colpendo anche il suo alleato, e Kirk usò quella frazione di secondo per estrarre il suo pugnale dallo stivale e piantandolo nel collo dell’altro. Sapeva che era già morto dal phaser di Sulu, ma voleva iniziare a scaricarsi. Non riuscì a prendere in tempo l’arma rimasta libera, per liberarsi del corpo dell’uomo, tenendolo comunque vicino a sé: arrivò prima Sulu. Che sparò ancora ma James fu più rapido e si coprì ancora dietro al corpo morto. Sulu sparirò molti colpi e presto non poteva pararsi più li dietro, così lo lanciò addosso al navigatore che tuttavia lo deviò e adesso… era solo con un pugnale, davanti ad un uomo che lo odiava e con un phaser a piena potenza puntato contro.<br/>-Dì le tue preghiere, dannato Kirk. – Raschiò Sulu, con la gola chiusa per la rabbia e la brama di potere a portata di mano.<br/>-Fottiti. – Rispose ansimante James, con il petto e la fronte sudati. Il sapore del sangue in gola.<br/>Il volto di Sulu si riempì di gioia, pregustando il suo futuro. Il secondo dopo, un rumore rotto e il corpo privi di sensi di Sulu sul pavimento.<br/>James alzò lo sguardo e c’era Jim, con due pezzi di legno tra le mani, i resti di una pesante sedia. Oltre la maschera che copriva ogni cosa, tranne gli occhi, dannazione, lo guardavano con affanno e quasi con shock. <br/>Jim lasciò cadere per terra i due oggetti che gli erano rimasti in mano, anche lui respirava con affanno. James si scansò i capelli dalla fronte. Non sapeva cosa dire. Non sapeva cosa pensare. E per gli dei, l’altro Kirk sembrava di sì e non voleva ascoltarlo. Una volta tanto, Sulu trovò il tempo perfetto: il suo braccio si mosse senza articolazione coerente con in mano un pugnale, colpendo nello stinco di Jim, che urlò sentendo la lama affondare nella carne. <br/>James colpì Sulu con un forte calcio in faccia e il suo corpo tornò immobile, mentre Jim si abbassava per cercare di estrarre il pugnale e lui buttava un occhio al corpo senza vita di Sara.<br/>Arrivati a questo punto, Kirk non ricordava quando aveva perso l’erezione.<br/>Diversi rumori riempirono di nuovo la stanza e James aveva mal di testa; era Spock con i suoi uomini. Il Vulcaniano squadrò rapidamente l’area, capendo la situazione e cosa fare. Era un diavolo di Primo Ufficiale. Tra le cose che lo rendevano potente e gli invidiavano. Perché era lui a permetterlo, aggiunge.<br/>-Raccogliete le armi. Portate via il Signor Sulu e il corpo del Signor Wagner e metteteli assieme agli altri. Dovranno attendere il loro destino, deciso dal Capitano. – <br/>-Uccideteli! – Sibilò Kirk.<br/>Spock annuì. – Suggerisco prima che passino nella Cabina dell’Agonia, eventualmente usare il Signor Sulu e i suoi sostenitori come cavie per il reparto scientifico e medico. –<br/>James sorrise: - Il dottor McCoy ne sarà entusiasta! – Asciugandosi altro sangue dal volto e attendendo lo scrupoloso controllo attento di Spock, per controllare che fosse okay. <br/>Ma vide Spock avvicinarsi a Jim e mettergli una mano sotto al gomito, levandogli il pugnale dalle mani e dandolo ad una guardia senza staccare gli occhi dalla maschera oro, prendendosi due secondi per osservarlo. Due secondi di troppo, per i gusti di James.<br/>-Signor Spock, non pensavo che sarebbe arrivato il giorno in cui sia io a citarle il regolamento. Attentare alla vita del Capitano e fallire, esige la sentenza di morte. –<br/>-Ne sono pienamente consapevole, Capitano, tuttavia… trovo che sia più esemplare una punizione a lungo termine, affinché chiunque comprenda che non è conveniente, mettersi contro il Capitano Kirk. – <br/>-Sì, logico, Signor Spock… - mormorò, mentre non mancava di notare come il corpo del Vulcaniano fungesse da scudo, per l’altro. – Il Capitano apprezzerà. – <br/>Tornò alla festa, lasciando i due penosi amanti a leccarsi le vergognose ferite a vicenda. Chi permetteva una cosa del genere era solo un debole… aveva il sapore del sangue in bocca e si leccò le labbra, alla ricerca di altro. Cercava di pensare alla cena che avrebbe scroccato al dottore, come compenso per i corpi donati alla scienza. Passò il resto del tempo a flirtare con chiunque, senza voglia e senza interesse, attendendo solo un momento adatto per defilarsi.<br/>Tornò sulla nave, chiamando Uhura e ordinando che i turni rimasero invariati anzi, triplicati! La donna non fece una piega ed eseguì l’ordine.<br/>Dopo quattro ore, il Comandante Spock entrò in Plancia, salutando sull’attenti. Il turno era iniziato da tre ore e cinque minuti.<br/>-Signor Spock. – Lo chiamò Kirk, facendo avvicinare il Vulcaniano.<br/>-Capitano. –<br/>-Arriva tardi sulla Plancia? – Lo guardò, cercando di trovare segni delle mani o della bocca di quel verme sulla pelle verdognola. <br/>-Ho disposto il Signor Sulu, il corpo del Guardiamarina Wagner, il Tenente Marker, il Tenente Riff e il Guardiamarina Durand. –<br/>-Nessuna scusa è contemplata, per un ritardo. –<br/>-Certamente. –<br/>James strinse i denti: gli occhi di Spock non lasciavano trapelare niente. Era frustrante, per qualcuno che si era sempre vantato di poter essere nella mente del nemico e un minimo di dieci passi avanti ad esso. <br/>-Torni al suo posto, parleremo a fine turno. –<br/>-Capitano. – <br/> <br/> <br/>---  <br/> <br/> <br/>James aveva conservato la divisa dell’altro Kirk, era esattamente quella che si era ritrovato ad indossare durante quello spiacevole incidente. Non sapeva perché in quell’universo il comando aveva un colore che non fosse l’oro, non che avesse avuto modo di scoprire qualcosa, dentro quella cella. Gli altri erano tutti con la stessa divisa, ricordava, simile sotto alcuni aspetti, a quelle della Flotta Stellare dell’Impero, ma quella del Capitano Kirk aveva un taglio particolare. <em>Pavone</em>. Con quella fascia in vita per chiudere e la scollatura profonda quasi quanto quella della propria uniforme. Sotto, sotto… quel Jim Kirk non era affatto innocente. <br/>Per Kirk, quegli abiti erano la prova che aveva il potere, ancora di più della presenza dell’altro sulla sua nave stellare. Sarebbe stato quasi interessato di metterli e recitare davanti a Spock, per scoprire chi dei due era più bravo… ma poi ricordava con quanta rapidità e convinzione Spock aveva capito che quell’uomo malridotto fosse Jim Kirk.<br/>Poteva allora tornare in quell’universo e, questa volta, fingere di essere il loro Capitano? Ma aveva quasi il… dispiacere, di scoprire che anche l’altro Spock non ci mettesse molto prima di capire che ancora una volta, il suo Capitano non era davanti a lui.<br/>Forse… poteva essere la sua fortuna: in quell’altro lato era probabile che stessero cercando disperatamente un modo per riaverlo! Immaginava uno Spock distrutto e preoccupato. Era una bella immagine per i suoi nervi infiammati. <br/>Quello Spock si era subito messo al lavoro per riportare la squadra indietro… e il suo Comandante? Non lo aveva neanche riconosciuto. Però li aveva aiutati a scappare, per poterlo rivedere… era così? <br/>Diede un calcio alla divisa con la maglia verde e azionò il Campo di Tantalus.<br/>Non erano nella zona giorno della stanza, come era possibile? Jim Kirk non aveva mai messo piede fuori da quelle mura! Era già pronto ad azionare l’Allarme Rosso e chiamare i suoi uomini, quando un brivido lungo la schiena lo portò a cambiare angolazione: la stanza da letto. <br/>Spock e Jim non avevano mai fatto- forse, non lo sapeva, per quanto fosse stuzzicante l’idea, il solo pensiero lo faceva vomitare: per quanto ne sapeva, non avevano mai fatto sesso e probabilmente era un segno della gravità della situazione. <br/>Due corpi erano stesi sul letto, nudi, rivolti l’uno verso l’altro. Voleva spegnere, ma si sforzò di convincersi che poteva trattarsi di piani segreti per ucciderlo- Jim lo aveva salvato, ma non significava niente. Un dannato niente. O scoprire quelle famose tecniche di manipolazione Vulcaniana che finalmente Spock lasciava uscire- o che lasciasse libero sfogo all’animale che celava sotto la sua logica.<br/>Ingrandì il campo visivo.<br/>Le loro gambe erano intrecciate e le braccia si muovevano lentamente, come se avessero quasi un timore di potersi ferire… Kirk non aveva mai avuto nessuno che lo trattasse così, e la cosa gli era sempre andata bene, anche ora, però… perché sente ancora quel campanello dentro la testa, come con gli Organiani. Troppo felici con quei sorrisi idioti, ma forse era la loro vendetta. Messaggio ricevuto, Capo Temporaneo. <br/> <br/> <br/>--- <br/> <br/> <br/>Spock carezzò con movimenti lenti e rilassanti i capelli di Jim.<br/>-Come va la gamba? – Domandò con un lieve tono di apprensione.<br/>-Bene, non era così profondo. Bones ha fatto un buon lavoro! –<br/>-È un buon medico… seppure… poco professionale. –<br/>La stanza era in penombra e la risata di Jim la rese ancora più calda del solito: - Sì, lo è sempre. -<br/>Spock abbassò la testa, posando le labbra sulla corona di capelli color del grano: -Devi andare via. –<br/>-E tu? – La voce del biondo era bassa e preoccupata.<br/>-Il mio posto è qui, sono il Primo Ufficiale. –<br/>-Mi lascerai andare… senza di te? –<br/>-Nel tuo universo c’è uno Spock che ti attende. –<br/>-Spock. – Sospirò Jim e Spock sentiva che non stava chiamando lui, era un tono sognante e gli occhi erano lontani. – Spock… - <br/>-Spero che avrà cura di te, anche se mi dici che non ricambia. –<br/>Jim posò un bacio sul petto pieno di morbidi peli scuri: -Veramente… non sa niente. –<br/>-Non è quello che mi hai detto. –<br/>Jim sospirò: - È la stessa cosa. –<br/>-Nonostante la mancanza di logica nel tuo pensiero… mi dispiace, che non siete vicini. – Spock esitò appena: - Penso che dovresti avvicinarti a lui. – <br/>Il biondo sorrise: - Oh Spock, sei davvero qualcosa… sì, questa vacanza fuori porta è durata anche troppo, eppure… troppo breve. Mi mancherai così tanto. –<br/>-E tu mancherai a me… -<br/>Jim si inarcò e cinse la vita del Vulcaniano, immergendo il volto nell’incavo del collo e la spalla, respirando il suo odore. <br/> <br/> <br/>--- <br/> <br/> <br/>Spock presentò rapporto nella Sala Riunioni, come richiesto da Kirk, come da Regolamento.<br/>-Come si sente, Capitano? –<br/>James sollevò entrambe le sopracciglia in una muta domanda.<br/>-Il suo lavoro sull’Ammiraglia è conosciuto e rispettato in molti Quadranti, non vi è un singolo incarico che non abbia portato a compimento in modo eccellente. –<br/>-Venga al dunque, Comandante, se vuole un favore… l’elogio non la porterà lontano. – Sorrise. <br/>-Non cerco “un favore”. Volevo solo essere informato sul suo stato di salute. Nonostante il suo servizio come Capitano, ci sono ancora subordinati che cercano di minare la sua posizione. –<br/>-Questo è l’Impero. – Fece spallucce. – È così che funziona, se smettessero di provare ad ammazzarmi dovrei iniziare a preoccuparmi che l’equipaggio si sia rammollito. – <br/>-È un illogico spreco di risorse e tempo, dovrebbero impegnarsi nell’operare per la gloria dell’Impero, sotto il suo comando. – Inclinò la testa. – Non di ucciderla. Ottimizzerebbe di molto ogni settore della nave, se si concentrassero sul loro dovere. – <br/>James si sporse sul tavolo, poggiandovi i gomiti.<br/>-Intende… convogliare le energie degli uomini per un bene comune, azzerando gli attentati e gli assassini ed impegnare… non saprei… il sistema delle Cabine per potenziare altro? – Si guardò le unghie: - Sono opera del Dottor Phlox, se non ricordo male… quindi si possono integrare nell’ambito medico? – <br/>-Sarebbe logico, Signore. –<br/>James sorrise dolcemente e la postura di Spock divenne meno rigida. <br/>-Oppure per armi. – La gentilezza si trasformò in una smorfia maliziosa: - Immagini dei phaser con la stessa portata di potenza di una Cabina dell’Agonia… per il bersaglio. – Le mani andarono a reggere la testa per godersi l’espressione del Primo Ufficiale impassibile. <br/>Kirk sbatté le ciglia bionde: - Perché è questo che mi piace. Mi piace… prepari un documento e lo mandi al Dottor McCoy! – Si leccò le labbra, molto lentamente, premurandosi che quegli occhi caldi seguissero il movimento: - Altro, Signor Spock? - <br/>E questo era così simile allo stallo della loro partita a scacchi. <br/>-Lieto che il suo spirito non sia stato intaccato, Capitano. – <br/>-Oh, Signor Spock… non esiste quel figlio di puttana che riesce a fregarmi. – <br/>-Suppongo. – <br/>Spock si avvicinò al tavolo, girandovi attorno e James a sua volta mosse la poltrona per poter guardare da seduto il suo Primo, alto e rigido Ufficiale, con le due mani dietro la schiena. <br/>-Può stare tranquillo, Signor Spock, sono il Capitano e rimarrò tale ancora per molto tempo. –<br/>-Quello che le auguro. – <br/>-A meno che lei non mi tradisce… perché sarebbe un peccato usarla per testare quei phaser agonizzanti. –<br/>-Non è mia intenzione il tradimento. –<br/>Kirk schioccò la lingua: - Ha tradito Pike, a ben pensarci, e ha servito sotto di lui… per anni. – <br/>-Pike non è lei, Capitano. – <br/>Kirk si mise più comodo e divaricò le gambe: - Ha visto un’occasione logica e l’ha presa. – <br/>-Il fu Capitano Pike si era lasciato andare ad una vita di vizi, l’animo svogliato e incurante. La sua superbia lo aveva reso inadatto al comando. Lei, Capitano, era la soluzione logica per l’Enterprise. –<br/>-Sì. – Si leccò le labbra. – L’Enterprise era sprecata per lui, l’ho sempre pensato. - Ammiccò. – Un dannato complimento da lei. – <br/>Spock sollevò un sopracciglio: - Non era mia intenzione… ma sì. – <br/>James sorrise quasi. Solo un angolo delle labbra. E Spock si fece più vicino.<br/>-Lei agisce solo di logica. –<br/>-Sì. –<br/>-Era logico deporre Pike, logico supportare il mio capitanato… quando, mi chiedo, diventerà logico <em>altro</em>? – <br/>Il Vulcaniano inclinò di lato la testa.<br/>Aveva visto questa macchina da guerra spaccare ossa, uccidere senza neanche respirare, combattere, per l’Impero… per lui… lo aveva anche visto tenere tra le braccia un corpo come fosse la cosa più preziosa nella galassia, quegli occhi abissali e freddi, trasformarsi in calde pozze di acqua sotto ad un sole estivo terrestre e quelle labbra inespressive contornate dalla barba, diventare appassionate e morbide. <br/>Ecco cosa nascondeva sotto tutto quel controllo Vulcaniano. Il suo sporco segreto, che di certo non poteva mostrare a nessuno… a differenza di Kirk, che ogni sua macchia orrenda era sventolata con orgoglio e vanto da lui stesso. Ricordava vagamente un tempo in cui stava diventando… come Jim Kirk, qualcosa di simile, almeno. Ma non aveva mai accettato quel lato di sé, non serviva a niente, tranne che a renderlo un facile bersaglio ed era stato tutto molto più semplice… quando aveva ucciso quella minuscola parte di sé. Era senza paure, senza legami… non poteva essere ricattato o attaccato, non teneva a nessuno e nessuno teneva a lui. Senza segreti…<br/>-Capitano- -<br/>-Non voglio sentire niente, Comandante. –<br/>-Deve saperlo: io non la tradirò mai. –<br/>Non fece in tempo a rispondere, che Spock mise una mano sulla sua spalla. Lo stava toccando. Davvero. Era un tocco delicato… strano. Non gli piaceva. Stava per scrollarsi di dosso la mano verde e urlargli addosso, quando iniziò a vedere a pallini bianchi e piano piano i bordi divennero grigi, poi più scuri… neri. E quel nero prese tutto il resto.<br/> <br/> <br/>--- <br/> <br/> <br/>Jim strinse la fascia oro, controllando il pugnale in vita e si diede uno sguardo allo specchio delle stanze del Comandante.<br/>-Speravo di non doverla più indossare. –<br/>-Si tratterà di un attimo, il tempo di arrivare nella Sala Teletrasporto. – Rispose Spock, mentre deviava dei canali di comunicazione tramite il suo computer personale. – Dobbiamo andare. –<br/>-Almeno questa volta non dobbiamo combattere, vero? – Disse con un tono leggero che celava molto altro.<br/>Jim stava carezzando con un dito la collana. Spock si prese un secondo punto sette per ammirare l’ornamento attorno a quel collo dorato.<br/>-Puoi tenerla, se è tuo desiderio… per me sarebbe un onore. – Rispose, non riuscendo a nascondere all’umano il piacere che traeva nel vederlo con quella indosso. <br/>Jim sorrise, triste e ironico, una combo che Spock trovava sempre altamente incongruente: - No, non è mia… non sono io. È… - si leccò le labbra: - Non posso appropriarmi di qualcosa del genere… niente qui fa parte della mia realtà… - <br/>-Offro liberamente. –<br/>-Ed io ti ringrazio. – Gli mise una mano sul braccio, e con tono dolorante continuò: - Non hai la minima idea di cosa significhi per me- oh, beh- - ridacchiò, - sì, lo fai… e per quanto io sia tentato… non mi potrei mai fare una cosa del genere, quel Kirk ed io abbiamo avuto una vita diversa, ma in qualche modo siamo… la stessa persona. Non so cosa farei se un altro Kirk portasse via dall’Enterprise il mio Primo Ufficiale… - <br/>Spock posò la propria mano sul suo volto: - Dalla mia fusione con il tuo McCoy… il tuo universo mi appariva così lontano, tu lo hai reso così chiaro e raggiungibile… ma Jim, temo di non riuscire a mantenere la mia parola, ancora. –<br/>-Va bene, Spock, va bene. – Scosse la testa con lentezza. – Ma promettimi che ti prenderai cura di te. –<br/>Spock annuì, anche se non sembrava sicuro, nonostante tutto, era certo di una cosa: - Proteggerò il mio Capitano. È un individuo… dinamico. Forte… ma ho il mio piacere personale nel prendermi cura di lui. -<br/>Jim arrossì ma gli tornò il sorriso. Forse sperava troppo nel buon cuore del Capitano di quell’Enterprise. Per lui era normale affidarsi all’istinto, ai sentimenti… comprendeva il costruirsi un muro per difendersi, ne aveva uno anche lui. Questo Spock lo sapeva, lo aveva toccato e lui, spontaneamente, aveva abbassato il muro per farlo passare, sotto gli occhi di uno Spock senza parole davanti ad un atto così aperto di fiducia, quasi non sapesse cosa farsene. Allora Jim aveva capito: comprendeva la necessita di una barriera di crudeltà, il negare i sentimenti per poter sopravvivere. Ma sapeva anche quanto stessero soffrendo il Capitano e il Primo Ufficiale nella loro reciproca solitudine, circondati da filo spinato e campi di forza, per tenere lontano ogni cosa. Lui per primo sentiva la tipica solitudine che ogni Capitano patisce, ma avvertiva una grande sofferenza far sanguinare questi due uomini. <br/>Quando aveva condiviso questi suoi pensieri con Spock, il Vulcaniano con la barba era rimasto in silenzio per un po’, per poi rispondere “Nell’Impero, impari presto.” Jim gli credeva, ma aveva tutto il suono di una scusa. <br/>-Non ne dubito. – Afferrò la mano che giaceva ancora sul suo volto e la tenne stretta. <br/>-Dobbiamo andare adesso, Jim. – Disse Spock, - Non possiamo permetterci ti rimandare ancora. – <br/>Jim sospirò e lasciò andare quella mano tanto cara, annuì e i suoi lineamenti divennero più duri e lo sguardo più determinato: doveva solo resistere per un breve tragitto. <br/>La guardia Vulcaniana non fece alcuna domanda, semplicemente seguì, e per i corridoi incontrarono pochi membri dell’equipaggio, ciascuno di loro rivolse il saluto al Capitano che cambiò senza temporeggiare, solo Spock sapeva quanto costasse a Jim quel gesto, che per lui rappresentava l’orrore che possono ancora compiere gli esseri umani. <br/>Il turboascensore era obbligatorio, se non volevano passare per dei tubi secondari. Quando le porte si aprirono, lo trovarono già con un occupante. Jim socchiuse le labbra. Poi con una piccola spinta interiore, camminò e prese posto accanto a Leonard, Spock vicino a lui, trovandosi tra il Medico e il Primo Ufficiale, con dietro la guardia… il tempo iniziò a rallentare. <br/>Bones lo scrutò: - L’Ammiragliato ti da noia? – Domandò passandosi da una mano all’altra un PADD.<br/>-Dovrebbe? – Riesce il Capitano, guardando le mani del medico.<br/>-Non lo so, sono solo un povero medico di campagna… ma ti vedo teso. – <br/>-Dottore? Badi ai suoi affari. – Sputò fuori.<br/>Il medico sollevò un sopracciglio: - Allora, James, qualche soffiata su quella scommessa? –<br/>-Bones, che razza di domande. – Rispose Jim, mantenendo il petto in fuori, spavaldo, con tono arrogante e strafottente. - Su di me vincente… esistono alternative? –<br/>Bones ammiccò, - Tanto per essere sicuri, qui non ci si può fidare di nessuno, per fortuna. –<br/> <br/> <br/>--- <br/> <br/> <br/>Leonard camminava tranquillo e con passo superficiale, fischiettando, godendo quando qualche Guardiamarina si scansava con evidente circospezione nei suoi confronti. <br/>Arrivò davanti la porta della Sala Tattica, ignorando completamente Giotto che faceva il buon soldatino di piombo, entrò e chiuse subito le porte dietro di sé. Batté le palpebre, notando il corpo del Capitano, seduto in una postura troppo rilassata e morbida per essere volontaria, e la testa chinata in avanti. Sapeva che Spock era stato qui… ma non immaginava… come lo aveva reso incosciente?<br/>Fece il giro del tavolo e premette due dita al collo: c’era battito. No, non pensava che il Vulcaniano avesse intenzione di uccidere James, ma questo… Tirò fuori da una tasca l’hypo pronta con un composto per una botta di adrenalina e la sparò poco sopra la clavicola.<br/>Kirk sobbalzò, sussultando. La bocca aperta e gli occhi spalancati nel tentativo di far ordine nella propria mente annebbiata, che correva veloce cercando di capire cosa fosse successo e cosa lo avesse reso inattivo in quel modo. Il petto che si alzava e abbassava freneticamente alla ricerca di ossigeno, il volto una brutta smorfia: era confuso e al Capitano Kirk non piaceva essere confuso. <br/>-James! James! – Lo chiamava qualcuno. Mosse una mano infastidita per far allontanare il disturbatore. Non poteva essere visto in quello stato.<br/>-James! Sono io, sono McCoy! –<br/>Provò a concentrarsi, stringendo i denti.<br/>-Respira piano. – Lo intimò, e lui aprì la bocca per mandarlo a quel paese, ma ne uscì solo un grugnito.  <br/>Cercando di riprendersi, segue i consigli del dottore.<br/>-Cosa vuoi? – Riuscì a dire.<br/>Bones aveva tirato fuori un scanner medico.<br/>-Ero venuto qui per parlare con te della tecnologia delle Cabine in campo medico, ho qui il documento. – <br/>Cabine di Agonia come- Spock? Spock! <br/>-Figlio di puttana! – Sibilò a denti stretti e scattò in piedi, afferrando il tavolo e assicurandosi di avere il proprio phaser e pugnale. Con un rapido controllo sentì di avere la padronanza degli arti, meglio di quando si era svegliato da- qualunque cosa fosse.<br/>-Computer- localizzazione del Signor Spock! –<br/>-Il Signor Spock si trova in Sala Teletrasporto. – Rispose la voce meccanica.<br/>Leonard si avvicinò: - James! James! Calmati, fammi vedere cosa- -<br/>-Al diavolo, McCoy! Al diavolo tutti! – Urlò, facendo aprire le porte e precipitandosi fuori, dove c’era Giotto che, confuso lanciò un’occhiata al dottore, che aveva un’aria corrucciata e cupa.<br/>Kirk corse veloce per i corridoi, con Giotto alle costole, ma non poteva curarsene, ma riuscì a raggiugerlo al turboascensore. <br/>-Capitano. Chiamo la Sicurezza. – Annunciò Giotto.<br/>Kirk era rosso in faccia, tanta era la rabbia: - No. –<br/>Era evidente che l’uomo non capiva, ed era meglio che non sapesse.<br/>-Ma signore- -<br/>-Obbedisci! O c’è una Cabina con sopra il tuo nome! – La gola emetteva parole che grondavano di disgusto e gli occhi erano lontani, con un velo che li rendeva scuri, non con la solita scintilla pericolosa ben famosa. No. Era un fuoco assassino. Un fuoco nero, che non vedeva l’ora di poter avere la sua dose abbondante di vendetta velenosa.<br/>Giotto scattò sull’attenti con il rispettoso saluto, era una mosca insignificante, in quel momento per Kirk, non avrebbe esitato a schiacciare in preda all’ira che era uscita fuori.<br/>Correndo, notò che fuori alla Sala Teletrasporto non c’era la guardia Vulcaniana.<br/>-Rimani qui. – Ordinò a Giotto, mentre prendeva il proprio phaser. – Per ogni persona che farai entrare… ti strapperò personalmente un arto dal corpo. –<br/>L’uomo con la maglia rossa non poté fare altro se non annuire e mettersi in posizione.<br/>Aprì le porte, notando che non erano state bloccate, così si premurò lui di farlo, una volta entrato. <br/>E come in un pessimo reboot cinematografico di un vecchio film terrestre, si ritrova in una situazione che una volta aveva vissuto, se rende conto, a metà nella parte opposta- a quest’ora, tempo prima, era nell’altro universo.<br/>Jim era sulla piastra del teletrasporto, Spock ai comandi del computer. Entrambi sorpresi di vederlo, ma senza paura. <em>Talmente sfacciati</em>… oh, aveva qualcosa in mente per tutti e due. Il loro destino era segnato!<br/>Ghignò: - Ho un déjà-vu… ma ammetto che non mai stato un fan di questa sensazione. –<br/>-Capitano. – Intervenne Spock e Kirk serrò la mascella, ma non staccava gli occhi dal suo bersaglio: la copia scadente di se stesso. – Non occorre la violenza… è solo giusto che lui torni nel suo universo. Questo non è il suo posto. – <br/>Bastava solo una minima pressione, accennata e- puff, addio Jim Kirk! Oh, il pensiero era così bello che quasi gli occhi tornarono lucenti. Ma le parole del Comandante non erano altro che benzina sul fuoco.<br/>-Non occorre… violenza… - Scoppiò a ridere, raschiando la propria gola, talmente era ironica e finta la risata. La sua bella faccia era deturpata dall’odio puro, odio per Spock, per Jim, per aver permesso tutto questo. – Perché, lei ha improvvisamente voglia di morire, Signor Spock? Perché è questo che si ottiene, quando si usa qualcosa di diverso dalla violenza! – Urlò.<br/>Jim lo guardò, appariva come un bambino che non capiva perché il signore stesse urlando. Kirk notò che indossava una delle sue uniformi, ma la cosa che gli saltò all’occhio era che non indossava più la collana. Jim strinse i pugni e l’espressione divenne nervosa.<br/>-No, non è mio desiderio morire. - Rispose il Vulcaniano - Tuttavia, Capitano… non userò violenza contro di lei. – <br/>I passi di Spock con i suoi stivali erano rumorosi, in quel momento lo erano, il suono più forte e ridondante che si potesse immaginare, e si piazzò davanti a Kirk, dandogli le spalle.<br/>Se dai le spalle a qualcuno, sei un tale sciotto… ma era Spock, e istintivamente sapeva il motivo: fiducia. Era peggio che avere un Primo Ufficiale sciocco. Poteva sparare. Ma Spock poteva anche voltarsi, ma no… no, a quanto pare- perché lui aveva la fiducia di Spock, mentre gli occhi scuri erano tutti per Jim.<br/>Lui era il Capitano, perché non lo stava guardando?<br/>-Signor Spock. O si volta… o io spargo il suo cervello verde sul suo amato animale domestico. –<br/>-James! – Parlò Jim e la sua voce era come carta vetrata per le orecchie di Kirk. – Non farlo! Ci sono altri modi, davvero. Tu non- -<br/>-No, Jim. – Lo placò il Vulcaniano. – Va bene così, le coordinate e il conto alla rovescia sono già impostate. Io mi rimetto nelle mani del mio Capitano. – Jim scosse la testa.<br/>Nella stanza si sentì uno sparo, che andò contro il muro della piattaforma del teletrasporto.<br/>Kirk prese un respiro tremante: - La prossima volta… non sbaglierò… - <br/>-Rimani dove sei Jim. – Ordinò Spock, anche se l’altro non aveva parlato, ma poteva benissimo essersi mosso: a Kirk non importava.<br/>-Troveremo una soluzione, c’è sempre una soluzione! – Disse Jim.<br/>-La sicurezza del Capitano è tra i miei dovere. È… di fatto… il più importante. – <br/>-Spock… - Sussurrò con voce dolce l’uomo che iniziava piano piano a svanire.<br/>Allora… era così? Kirk tirò su con il naso, con la rabbia che trasudava da ogni poro. Aveva… perso il suo Primo Ufficiale, rubato niente di meno che da… se stesso. Guardò la figura semi trasparente.<br/>-Ci rivedremo, e sarà l’ultima volta. – Sputò, usando il suo miglior tono da Capitano.<br/>In risposta, Jim gli fece l’occhiolino. <br/> <br/> <br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>TBC –</p>
</div><div>
  <p> <br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>“<em>Le Lacrime Imperiali</em> ”** - Ispirato da “le Gocce Imperiali” distillato alcolico Italiano, di color giallo e al gusto di anice, detto anche Tintura Imperiale. Mirror!Kirk nota che TOS!Kirk ha diluito con acqua il distillato, questo perché l’originale è un liquido con un’alta gradazione alcolica (92% vol.) e si sconsiglia di assumere le Gocce pure, le conseguenze di un’assunzione pura può provocare: lesioni, irritazioni, fino a spingersi alla semi paralisi delle corde vocali. Ho usato una variazione di fantasia, cercando di ambientandola nel contesto del Mirrorverse.<br/>“- <em>No, è tutta colpa della Luna… quando si avvicina troppa alla Terra… fa impazzire tutti</em>.”*** – Citazione dalla frase “E’ tutta colpa della luna, quando si avvicina troppo alla terra fa impazzire tutti.” Dall’opera The Tragedy of Othello, the Moon of Venice, di William Shakespeare.<br/> <br/> <br/> </p>
</div><p> <br/> <br/> <br/> <br/> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Part III</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Buone vibrazioni</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> <br/><em>“It wasn't supposed to be this way</em><br/><em>We were meant to feel the pain</em><br/><em>I don't like what I am becoming”</em><br/> <br/>[I am machine - Three Days Grace]<br/> </p>
<p><br/> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p><strong>The thread of Castor and Pollux</strong><br/>Primo Atto: <em>the natural command chair</em><br/>Part. III<br/> </p>
</div><p> <br/> <br/> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Il Signor Spock voleva spiegare. Il caro Signor Spock… voleva… spiegare… aveva fatto rapporto, presentando un chip dove era riportato tutto il procedimento del semplice ma accurato piano che avevano escogitato lui e quella barzelletta di Capitano: attendere le condizioni più simili ad una tempesta di ioni, amplificarle con i motori dell’Enterprise e usare delle coordinate precise, ogni canale di videosorveglianza di alcune aree erano stato abilmente manovrato in modo che non risultasse niente di strano o sospetto. <br/>Il suo Primo Ufficiale aveva cospirato contro di lui. Aveva alleati? Come era stato possibile riuscire ad avvicinarsi tanto alla Sala Macchine senza che Scotty se ne accorgesse? Il primo istinto era quello di buttare il Signor Scott nella Cabina. Poi… il pizzico leggero dietro al cervello tornò. <br/>Guardò i video della sorveglianza della Sala Macchina corrispondenti agli orari fuori servizio di Spock. Niente. Niente fuori dall’ordinario e dalla normale routine. E ogni cosa era accuratamente annotata nei rapporti che gli erano stati presentati e che aveva firmato. <br/>L’unica cosa fuori dall'ordinario poteva essere la visita del Dottor McCoy alle stanze del Primo Ufficiale: per un controllo sulle ferite dell'umano, dando un responso al Vulcaniano sullo stato di salute dello schiavo. Lui doveva essere fuori combattimento, altrimenti come spiegare due Capitani <br/>Kirk all’equipaggio? Mancava qualcosa, ancora.<br/>Il rapporto di Spock riportava tutto. Tranne il come era riuscito a manomettere i computer della nave e quando. Cercò di spogliare i vari file, andando sempre più a fondo tra i codici tutti stretti e stipati sullo schermo nero. Doveva esserci qualcosa, perché allora mettere su la maschera da martire per non confessare tutto?... per… proteggere- oramai doveva essere abituato alla nausea del solo pensiero, ma si stupiva ogni volta.<br/>Trovò una piccola stringa di codici diversa da tutto il resto, tradotto dal codice binario componeva il nome <em>Enterprise</em>. Al suo interno una cartella protetta da una password. James alzò il braccio, caricando un pugno, con tutta l’intenzione di colpire il computer come se fosse la faccia barbuta del Signor Spock. La mano si aprì tremante di rabbia e la sbatté forte sul tavolo. Si coprì la faccia. Digitò le tre lettere, per ciascuna un’imprecazione.<br/>Spock avrebbe pagato. <br/><em>Jim</em>.<br/>Il documento conteneva il come e il quando il Primo Ufficiale aveva manomesso i vari canali, come era riuscito ad arrivare a trovare una fonte alternativa e adatta, della potenza di una tempesta di ioni. Per tutti quegli anni di servizio a sparare a pianeti, combattere contro navi nemiche dell’Impero… il Vulcaniano poteva creare qualcosa del genere e… non aveva mai fatto niente? Ma, sorpresa delle sorprese, lo aveva fatto, in gran segreto e in pochissimo tempo, per riportare nel suo universo il suo prezioso giocattolo inutile. Per lui. Era sempre per un paio di occhioni languidi che aveva rotto le Regole e assalito il suo Capitano. <em>Non la tradirò mai</em>, <em>le mie palle, Signor Spock</em>.<br/>Gli doveva il suo sangue verde, fino all’ultima goccia. <br/> <br/> <br/>--- <br/> <br/> <br/>Due sere dopo, a fine turno, il Signor Spock entrò nei propri alloggi e quello che vide lo lasciò temporaneamente senza respiro: James Tiberius Kirk, con la sua divisa verde, sdraiato su uno dei suoi divani scuri, mentre leggeva un libro. Il giovane biondo sollevò la testa, lo sguardò luminoso, al collo la collana che il Vulcaniano gli aveva donato. Era tutto come in quei beati giorni di paradiso che mai avrebbe osato sperare… ma c’era qualcosa che- negli occhi non c’era la minima speranza.<br/>-È questo quello che vuoi Spock, non è vero? – Assunse un’espressione da fanciullo, con sorriso morbido e occhi brillanti: - Che io giochi la parte della damigella in difficoltà, in attesa che il prode guerriero Vulcaniano torni nella sua tenda per lasciarsi coccolare. – i lineamenti si indurirono subito: -Che… bietta fantasia. – Concluse.<br/>-In effetti… lo è. – Rispose quasi annoiato.<br/>-Eppure non hai esitato a comportarti così, in tutti questi mesi… -<br/>-È mio desiderio prendere un compagno, mio pari, un guerriero, con cui combattere in battaglia e, a guerra conclusa con la nostra vittoria, tornare e alleviare i nostri muscoli nella lussuria. –<br/>Kirk sentì un pizzico dietro la nuca, che gli fece provare un attimo di vertigini.<br/>-È la stessa cosa. – Disse, leccandosi le labbra, posando il libro.<br/>-Jim, qualunque Jim Kirk… non è un umano indifeso, una damigella in difficoltà, per citarti. – <br/>-Mi vedi come un avversario, Spock? – Si alzò, perché, se doveva affrontarlo, non voleva farlo da seduto.<br/>-Sì, se gli eventi portassero a questo, con mio grande dispiacere. –<br/>-Per lui? - Sibilò.<br/>-Lui è… Jim Kirk. –<br/>-No! Io, IO sono il Capitano Kirk, bastardo Vulcaniano, io sono il tuo Capitano! – Urlò e prese il suo pugnale, nascosto sulla schiena, lanciandosi verso Spock, che parò senza alcuna difficoltà l’attacco.<br/>-Sì, sei il mio Capitano. – Pronunciò la parola “mio” con un forte rombo che nasceva dal petto, - Non ti tradirei mai. Ne ho avuto la possibilità, non l’ho fatto. –<br/>-Allora sei un folle, non l’intelligente Primo Ufficiale che hai sempre fatto credere. – Gli diede un pugno sul fianco, senza risultati. – Avevi l’opportunità della tua fuga romantica, Comandante, sei rimasto qui, come uno stolto. Perché? Vuoi uccidermi di tua mano? –<br/>Il corpo del Vulcaniano si irrigidì.<br/>-È così… - si meravigliò James. – Tale è l’incantesimo che quella puttana ti ha fatto? E tu sei così debole da cedere a un pezzo di carne, a due occhi con ciglia troppo lunghe e- - Si bloccò, mordendosi la lingua. <br/>-E cosa, James? –<br/>La rabbia di Kirk evaporò, ma le braccia di Spock erano ancora ferme attorno a lui. Sentì il Vulcaniano stringerlo a sé, il petto caldo premuto alla sua schiena, e la testa china ad annusare il suo profumo dal collo, la barba che pizzicava dolcemente.<br/>-Finisci la frase. – Sussurrò, con le labbra che gli carezzavano leggera la pelle. <br/>Tremò. E si scansò appena, nel tentativo di guardarlo in faccia, Spock glielo permise ma non mollò totalmente la presa. Si guardarono negli occhi e in quegli occhi scuri e profondi… c’era la speranza. Era stato quel Kirk a fare questo, a ridurre il suo Primo Ufficiale tanto decorato e feroce in… questo essere debole e morbido che lo abbracciava? Non voleva questo… cosa era andato storto? Cosa aveva fatto per allontanare Spock dalla vita che avevano sempre condotto?<br/>-Tu te ne devi andare. – Disse, con voce trattenuta.<br/>-Nella Cabina dell’Agonia? –<br/>Dentro di James un macigno si schiantò da qualche parte del suo stomaco.<br/>-No, no… - scosse la testa, - Devi andare via da questa nave, da questo universo… -<br/>-Il motivo, mio Capitano? – <em>Che bastardo</em>. Le labbra fresche erano adesso posate con consapevolezza sul collo.<br/>-Non puoi rimanere… non è sicuro per te. –<br/>-Sono in grado di proteggermi. –<br/>-No, dannazione Spock, no! – Riuscì a liberare un braccio e a prendere con una ruvida stretta il volto del Vulcaniano, facendosi guardare in faccia: - Sei emotivamente compromesso. Devi svanire da ogni dove. –<br/>-Non c’è luogo per me, se non questo. –<br/>Il macigno adesso volava, alto e lontano. Lontano come era lontano dove doveva andare Spock.<br/>-Te ne farò uno, va bene, idiota? Adesso lasciami andare, devi sparire il prima possibile, abbiamo un piano da fare. – <br/>-Tu verrai con me? –<br/>La domanda spiazzò totalmente Kirk, che rimase a bocca aperta. Scosse la testa con occhi confusi: - Io… io ho una nave da comandare. -  <br/>-Sono dove sei tu. –<br/>-Fanculo Spock, okay? Fanculo! Lasciami! – Urlò. - Sparisci dalla mia vita! Vattene! - <br/>-Rinuncia al tuo potere di attrarmi ed io rinuncerò alla mia volontà di seguirti. –****<br/>James batté le palpebre: ovviamente Spock conosceva e sapeva, maledizione a quel Kirk. E Jim non aveva sicuramente mancato di umiliarlo, direttamente dalle labbra di Spock, mettendolo a conoscenza della passione per la letteratura.<br/>-Mi era parso di capire che il tuo Capitano fosse in un altro universo… dovevi seguire lui e il suo culo d’oro. – Rispose con tono distaccato, mentre dentro sentiva la nausea salire. <br/>-Sei tu, il mio Capitano. –<br/>-Per lui hai… trovato un modo per attraversare il tempo e lo spazio, gli universi. Ben oltre lo spostare le montagne… - Fece un passo lontano da Spock: - Perché, in nome degli dei, Spock, avevi tra le mani una tecnologia così potente… l’Enterprise poteva da tempo diventare la punta di diamante della storia dell’Impero! Io ti ordino di darmi una spiegazione! – La voce prese sempre più una cadenza da Plancia, che non da dialogo sottobanco per una fuga.<br/>Spock non provò a toccarlo ancora, anzi, portò le braccia dietro la schiena.<br/>-Ho iniziato le mie ricerche dopo l’incidente che ha fatto incontrare i nostri due universi… - Prese a spiegare.<br/>-Per tutto questo tempo… - biascicò Kirk. – Una potenza di fuoco pari da alimentare e simulare le variazioni di natura cosmica… - era quasi inorridito, dalla stupidità di Spock. <br/>-Non le avevo mai applicate, mai… presentate, perché in mani sbagliate sarebbero state uno strumento di distruzione. -<br/>-Le mie mani, vero, Spock? – Sorrise come un serpente velenoso. <br/>-Le mani di chiunque con intenzioni sbagliate. –<br/>-Spock… tutto quello che lui ti ha detto- lo so, ho visto le registrazioni, so quali favole ti ha raccontato- ma non va bene per noi, per il nostro modo. Anche se non so come diavolo ha fatto a ipnotizzarti con tutte quelle cazzate! –<br/>Spock inclinò la testa: - Non ha dovuto costringermi o agire con qualsivoglia azione del genere. – <br/>Kirk sorrise a mezza bocca, ironico: - Mi prendi in giro, non mi piace essere preso in giro. So di essere in grado di vendere il trono dell’Imperatore… all’Imperatore stesso. –<br/>-Sono consapevole della tua capacità di manipolazione. Ma lui non è così. –<br/>Kirk rimase in silenzio, aveva fin troppe parole d’odio per quel Jim, e voleva sapere anche molte cose da Spock. Ma non riuscì a mordersi la lingua abbastanza forte: - Sei alieno, cosa ne sai tu… di cosa è disposto a fare un uomo, pur di ottenere ciò che vuole? Forse veniva da un universo misericordioso… ma un umano è un umano, troverà sempre la strada per ciò che vuole. E a me sembra che quella per i tuoi pantaloni già la sapesse… - <br/>-No, non Jim, non lui. – Negò. – Posso riavere la collana? –<br/>-No, certo… non la tua preziosa bambolina. – Respirò con rabbia trattenuta, non era mai stato bravo a tenerla a bada. Sganciò la piccola serratura della collana e la passò al Vulcaniano, che la prese con entrambe le mani, nel gesto, la stessa delicatezza che rivolgeva sempre a Jim Kirk. Povero, povero misero Spock… aggrappato ad un oggetto d’acciaio.<br/>-Qualunque incantesimo abbia usato… mi ha lasciato con due noiose liste da guardare per il ruolo del Primo Ufficiale e Ufficiale Scientifico. – Si toccò il collo, quasi fosse troppo l’assenza della collana, sorpassò il Vulcaniano. - Io ti voglio fuori dall’Enterprise. – <br/>-Il motivo? – <br/>-Perché non sei più il mio Primo Ufficiale. Hai cessato di esserlo dal momento in cui hai fatto la tua scelta. – Fece un gesto verso la stanza: - Fai i bagagli. – <br/>Con il volto inespressivo, Spock annuì: - Sì, Capitano. – <br/>James si voltò verso di lui, trovandolo che osservava la collana. <br/>-Per gli dei, Spock, un po’ di contegno! – Urlò, facendo qualche passo verso di lui, senza rendersene conto. - Sì, ti ha usato, era lontano dalla sua poltrona e voleva tornarci! Sorpreso? Conosci me, dovevi aspettarti un trattamento così da qualcuno che si chiama James T. Kirk… - Lo squadrò e la faccia divenne dolce, la voce cattiva: - Anche da lui c’è… uno Spock, lo sai… ecco perché… tu lo hai trattato con rispetto, con--- doveva essere uno schiavo, tu lo hai trattato come il più voluto degli amanti! E lui non ha pensato altro che a tornare indovina un po’… da qualcuno con la tua faccia, con il tuo nome, ma che non sei tu! Prendine atto e vai avanti! Impara dai tuoi errori! – Mentre parlava, non gli piaceva per niente dove stava andando a parare il discorso. Schioccò la lingua e cercò di deglutire, per scoprire che aveva la gola secca. Non era lui. Non era la sua storia. Agitò le braccia, come per scrollarsi di dosso quella sensazione, si allontanò dall’uomo e si pressò due dita alla radice del naso, chiudendo gli occhi un istante. <br/>-Sono soddisfatto… che ci sia uno Spock, ad attenderlo in quell’Enterprise. – Parlò con il tono lievemente compromesso, le spalle rigide.<br/>-Quanto sei patetico: riprendi il controllo, Spock! – Disse tra i denti: - Non vedi come ti ha ridotto? Ti ha scavato, ti ha… contaminato… hai scelto lui, e hai perso la tua posizione su questa nave. – Sorrise con sarcasmo: - Che diavolo… - annuì: glielo doveva, davvero, quel Kirk… il figlio di puttana che poteva batterlo era nato in un altro universo.<br/>-Lui è sempre stato sincero. – Protestò Spock convinto.<br/>-Certo… ed io sono un’anima buona. – Sospirò: - Non era un santo… nessun James Kirk lo è. – Sbuffò: - Levatelo dalla testa, ha già fatto abbastanza danni. – <br/>-Ma sei tu che l’hai portato da me, non puoi pretendere che mi dimentichi di lui! Ho una memoria eidetica – <br/>Kirk si stava stancando di quel teatrino.<br/>-Non te l’ho regalato per fare la coppia di sposini! –<br/>-E per cosa? –<br/>Kirk assunse una posa aggressiva con il corpo: - Dovevo sapere cosa volevi farmi, se mi avessi avuto alla tua mercé, debole… senza possibilità di fuga. Come la tua gente… tratta gli schiavi, chi odia… le tue tecniche di tortura. Prepararmi per un ammutinamento! Invece… lui è stato più furbo di me. Una carezza… qualche bacio… ed ecco crollare il temibile guerriero Vulcaniano tanto acclamato nell’Impero. - <br/>Spock appariva… sconfortato. <br/>-Ma non è colpa tua, Spock… hai sangue alieno. Uno svantaggio. Nonostante tutta la tua efficienza e professionalità… non puoi cambiare la genetica. – <br/>-Sono metà umano. – <br/>Kirk lo guardò. Lo guardò male, stranito… quasi… offeso: - E… cosa cazzo dovrebbe significare? – <br/>-Che uno dei miei genitori, non è Vulcaniano. – Rispose con fare pragmatico.<br/>-E in che modo questa cosa dovrebbe essere rilevante? – <br/>-Hai detto che è colpa del mio sangue alieno. Non sono pienamente alieno. – <br/>Questo apriva un nuovo fascicolo, nella mente di Kirk, che mise in pausa: ci avrebbe pensato più tardi. Al momento era impegnato con altro. <br/>-Capitano. James… è la prima volta che noi due parliamo così tanto, fuori dall’orario dei turni. –<br/>-Sì, il mio mal di testa ed io ne siamo consapevoli, grazie per essere un grande apprezzatore dell’ovvio. – <br/>-Eppure non sei ancora andato via. –<br/>Ed eccola lì, ancora, la speranza negli occhi. Kirk si leccò le labbra; doveva trarre il meglio per se stesso da tutto questo. Doveva! Non esisteva che usciva a mani vuote!<br/>-Perché mi devi ancora una spiegazione. Qualcosa… che non era in quel chip. – Disse, scandendo bene ogni parola, consapevole che l’altro forse non era intenzionato a parlare, ma che stava dicendo la verità. – Completa il rapporto, ex Primo Ufficiale. – Ordinò, con la voce da Capitano.<br/>Spock socchiuse gli occhi, ma la luce dentro non si affievolì: - Sì, ho omesso una cosa. Forse la più importante. – <br/>-Sapevo che c’era… me lo sentivo. – Fece, quasi con gioia. Aveva ragione! – Tutto quel piano… semplice ma efficace… si reggeva tuttavia sul nulla. Quindi: cosa? –<br/>-Dall’esterno può essere questo: nulla. Non è qualcosa che si può vedere con gli occhi. – Spiegò Spock. – Io e Jim… non avevamo bisogno di comunicatori o altri modi materiali, per scambiare informazioni. -<br/>La mente di Kirk stava esaminando velocemente ogni possibile opzione. Un indizio. Qualcosa. E, come se gli fosse stata scagliata addosso una nave a massima curvatura… spalancò gli occhi.<br/>-Voi… parlavate… con la mente? – <br/>-Sì. –<br/>-Come? – Domandò con voce roca.<br/>-I Vulcaniani hanno una capacità telepatica. Tattile, e telepatica. –<br/>-Tu… hai… letto i miei pensieri? – Ma anche mentre lo diceva, sapeva che non era così.<br/>Spock sospirò: - No. Mi occorre toccare, la persona, per poter avere accesso alla mente. È una pratica che preferisco non usare, James. Non mi piacciono le menti degli altri. –<br/>-E invece c’è qualcuno che ti sei premurato di toccare abbondantemente. –<br/>-Sì, Jim è alquanto tattile, aperto al tocco. –<br/>James sbuffò, ma non lo interruppe. <br/>-Posso creare una connessione. Un legame. Permette alle due persone di sapere sempre lo stato di salute e la collocazione, di comunicare. All’occorrenza, si può schermare ma… Jim non l’ha mai richiesto. - <br/>Forse poteva essere la più grande arma mai conosciuta, ma al momento James aveva solo appena registrato l’informazione sotto quel punto di vista, più interessato a cosa significavano le parole di Spock. <br/>-Certo. Lui <em>tutto…</em> aperto, per te. – <br/>-Ha accolto il legame, quando ho proposto. Sembrava… essere a conoscenza di questo modo del mio popolo. – <br/>James roteò gli occhi. <br/>-Cosa significa allora, questo legame, per quelli come te? – Si bloccò e scrollò le spalle: - Per una delle due parti, di quelli come te. – <br/>-Un modo umano per dirlo sarebbe: matrimonio. – Lo disse come se fosse la cosa più normale.<br/>Kirk era inorridito: - Cosa- hai … s-sposato quella puttana? – Non inciampava una lettera sulla lingua da quando aveva cinque anni.<br/>-Gradirei che la smettessi di rivolgerti a lui con quei termini poco lusinghieri. – <br/>-Oh, le mie scuse, se ho offeso la Signora Spock! – Alzò le braccia. Almeno il sangue umano di Spock era spiegato, per metà: si era lascito fregare dal più vecchio di trucchi umani. – Quindi… pensavi di aver vinto, sull’altro Spock, visto che avete questo legame? – <br/>-So che ama lo Spock del suo universo. –<br/>-Quindi un rimpiazzo. – Parlò, anche se era più per se stesso che per l’altro.<br/>-No, ama anche me. –<br/>James sorrise, scuotendo la testa. – Già. Bell’affare. Si può mentire anche nella propria testa. –<br/>-No, in un legame Vulcaniano no… -<br/>-Com’è questo legame? – Sentiva un prurito, sempre dallo stesso punto alla nuca. <br/>-Al momento ho schermato. Posso… percepirlo se lo apro, ma siamo troppo distanti. - <br/>-Fammi vedere. –<br/>-Non posso. –<br/>-Ti ordino di farmelo vedere! –<br/>-Non sei più il mio Capitano. –<br/>-Sarò sempre il tuo Capitano! Adesso muoviti ad eseguire l’ordine! – Aggiunse velocemente.<br/>-James… per mostrarti il legame dovrò applicare una fusione mentale, toccare il tuo volto e entrare in contatto con la tua mente. –<br/>Quel prurito stava diventando insistente.<br/>-Fallo! –<br/>Spock si avvicinò, sollevando piano una mano, nell’altra la salda stretta teneva ancora la collana, si muoveva come per accertarsi che fosse sicuro: come se avesse a che fare con un animale selvatico. Probabilmente era così. <br/>Appena i polpastrelli della mano aliena toccarono la pelle, quella piccola parte nella sua testa esplose, ampliandosi. Soffocò un grido: era stato ferito da lame e fuoco di phaser, sonde aliene e macchinari per esaminare la mente… ma niente lo aveva mai preparato ad una fusione mentale Vulcaniana. <br/>Si ritrovò sospeso nel vuoto assoluto: si guardò attorno. Niente. Con circospezione mosse un passo, sotto di lui il nulla cosmico. Ammirava la scena davanti a sé con tanto sgomento quanto fascino. Era nato per essere nello spazio aperto, non aveva paura, ma questo posto… era privo di stelle. <br/>Come se le avesse chiamate, i corpi celesti apparvero in tutto il loro splendore, più lucenti che mai. Socchiuse la bocca… quanto era che non si fermata ad osservare le stelle? La brama di potere e la fastidiosa presenza di altre persone avevano spostato la sua attenzione, ma d’altronde gli impegni di un Capitano sono molti, non poteva permettersi un tale svago! <br/>Questa era la mente di Spock o… il legame con quel Kirk? Poteva… essere entrambi, per quanto ne sapesse. Erano ciò che lui aveva dimenticato. <br/>Come se fosse in Plancia, si voltò e alla sua destra c’era il Vulcaniano con un abito scuro e lungo, nel complesso, con i suoi capelli e la barba nera, immerso in quel vuoto… appariva come la manifestazione di un incubo. Eppure per James era tutto, tranne che spaventoso, e sembrava aver recuperato in parte il suo controllo, per fortuna.<br/>-Quindi… è questo il famoso legame Vulcaniano? – Buttò lì con aria di sufficienza, come se volesse lasciar intendere che non ne era davvero colpito.<br/>-In parte. – Rispose Spock, con il volto rivolto all’ambiente attorno a loro: - È l’aspetto che hanno le nostre menti unite. –<br/>Incapace di frenare la lingua, Kirk parlò: - Come sarebbe la tua, senza? –<br/>In un silenzioso istante, ogni stella scomparve, lasciandoli in un vuoto buio, privo di ogni suono, ordinato e… dolorante. <br/>Il prurito tornò e scosse la testa: la storia era più triste di quello che immaginava. Era quello che voleva, no? Distruggere il controllo del Signor Spock. Tuttavia… non gli piaceva il suo premio.<br/>-Ma quale sorpresa. – Disse James, schioccando la lingua. – Lui è la tua… fonte di luce stellare? –<br/>-La mia mente è, come ogni membro della mia razza, ordinata e piatta: controllata. Non mi ero mai reso conto di quanto fosse in realtà vuota e sterile. –<br/>Preferiva questa versione, si costrinse a pensare James. Il panorama di prima era mozzafiato, ma che fosse il frutto della partecipazione dell’altro… era fastidioso. <br/>-Dove si trova il punto d’inizio? – Domandò. – Insomma, la presa elettrica per tutto questo spettacolo pirotecnico di lucine? –<br/>-Dove due mente s’incontrano? – Il volto dell’uomo più alto era severo, le labbra dritte, eppure, mentre muoveva un braccio, i suoi occhi erano pieni di calore e speranza.<br/>James staccò gli occhi dalla figura dell’essere che si era rilevato essere un mistero senza precedenti, ed osservò nella direzione indicata: dei… fili, erano fili accesi e intrecciati tra loro. Lucenti e pulsanti. <br/>-Sembrano… vivi. –<br/>-Lo sono. Ma, come ho detto, Jim è lontano. Se fosse ancora solo in questo universo, il legame apparirebbe, come hai enunciato: vivo. –<br/>-Vuoi dirmi che quella roba si può muovere? – Esclamò, per un istante disgustato. Eppure, affascinato. Tutto qui era nuovo da esplorare. Era una sensazione che non provava da così tanto tempo…<br/>-Interagendo tra loro, esattamente come i corpi dei due individui a cui appartengono. –<br/>Spock si avvicinò ai fili e lui non poté fermare le proprie gambe, attirato da questa cosa così nuova e sorprendente. Quanti altri umani potevano vantare di conoscere e aver visto, un legame Vulcaniano? Uno dei genitori di Spock, sì, ma quanti altri? <br/>Spock toccò con riverente delicatezza uno dei viticci, che pulsò. <br/>-Posso sentirlo… -<br/>Il cuore di James salì in gola: - Avevi detto che era impossibile. –<br/>-Sì… eppure, così vicino al legame, posso avvertirlo. Forse posso- -<br/>-No! – Afferrò il suo braccio e lo fece allontanare dalla massa di fili legati tra loro: - Il posto in cui andrai non sarà quello! Non sarà lui! – Sibilò, affannato, come se avesse corso una maratona. La testa adesso pulsava più di quella roba accanto a loro, faceva male, davvero male. Si leccò le labbra secche, guardando gli occhi dell’uomo sofferente davanti a lui: - Devi eliminare quest’appendice inutile, Spock! Non puoi sopravvivere nell’Impero con questa malattia. Ti porterà alla morte! –<br/>Spock, lo sapeva, aveva la forza per scansare la sua presa. Per gli dei, aveva la forza per massacrare ogni parte del suo corpo, ma se ne stava lì, docile e calmo, come sempre. Come se avesse… James batté le palpebre: - Tu… accetti… questo? – <br/>-Il mio legame con Jim Kirk? Sì. –<br/>Questo, se possibile, aveva fatto più male di tutto. Pensava che dopo la perdita del Primo Ufficiale, non ci fosse più niente che- ma no, quel Kirk aveva fatto bene i suoi calcoli… <br/>-Ed io che pensavo avessi ritrovato la tua buona mente Vulcaniana… - <br/>-Siamo T’hy’la. – Disse il termine come la più cara delle cose, con calore.<br/>James guardò i fili, che quasi vibrarono al suono della parola, non l’aveva mai sentita: - Roba Vulcaniana, immagino. – <br/>Spock annuì e, da una tasca della veste, tirò fuori la collana. James ricordava un’incisione sopra, quindi la sua ipotesi era corretta: lingua Vulcaniana! <br/>-È un antico legame, molto raro e forte. Che unisce per l’eternità due persone: una mente e due corpi. La leggenda di Vulcano narra che quando due sono T’hy’la si troveranno, non importano gli eventi, si faranno strada tra la terra, il fuoco e le tempeste… per incontrarsi. Trovo che sia un legame che supera anche il tempo e lo spazio. Non lo sapevo, non ci sono documentazioni per un evento come il nostro. –<br/>James si concesse un lieve sorriso. I Vulcaniani erano romantici… questa era divertente! Era una bella favola, doveva ammetterlo, anche troppo dolce per delle persone che si supponeva essere guerrieri a sangue freddo ai comandi dell’Impero. <br/>-Spock. – Disse, con una nota morbida nella voce, forse per la prima volta dopo anni: - Devi tagliare quel legame. – <br/>-Non posso. –<br/>Una rabbia improvvisa si impossessò di James: - Non puoi o… non vuoi? – Il silenzio di Spock era la sua risposta. Tornò ad osservare il legame, che brillava di oro.<br/>-Il mio intento. – Iniziò a dire Spock. – Era solo di creare un fine collegamento, sufficiente per la comunicazione mentale, seppur in modo rudimentale come emozioni molto forti. Ma la sua mente, anche se lui conosceva i legami, era totalmente inesperta e indifesa. Eppure in attesa di un legame. Si è formato spontaneamente. Nessuno di noi due era contrario alla sua creazione. –<br/>-Non m’interessa di quali problemi soffre quel ragazzino! – Ringhiò Kirk. – Devi disfarti di questo legame T’hy’la. Lui non tornerà, ti ha voltato le spalle… sii uomo e affronta la realtà. –<br/>-Mi vergogno di non avere la forza per farlo. –<br/>-Te lo ordino! –<br/>-L’unico ordine che non potrò mai eseguire. –<br/>-Bene. – Sputò Kirk con veleno. – Guarda bene, Spock, perché James Kirk sta per fare qualcosa di misericordioso! – <br/>Si girò verso il legame scintillante e fece una smorfia disgustata. Doveva toccarlo, non aveva armi con sé… aveva tutta l’aria di essere qualcosa di così sacro e caldo che si sarebbe scottato, condannandosi per sempre. <br/>Afferrò con mani ferme il legame, che sussultò. James ghignò. <em>Sì, piccolo Jim, ho vinto io</em>. Fece pressione e Spock balzò veloce, alle sue spalle, mettendogli le mani sul volto. James urlò e pressò i fili del legame, e tanto più lui premeva, tanto più Spock scavava le dita nella sua pelle. Sentiva un forte bruciore in quei punti, e qualcosa dentro di lui lottare per arrivare in superficie.<br/>-Non farlo! – Urlò la voce profonda di Spock, ma James non riusciva a sentirlo, le orecchie gli fischiavano e la vista lo aveva abbandonato. <br/>-Ti fai del male, James, basta! – Tentò ancora il Vulcaniano.<br/>James strinse forte, immaginando che tra le mani avesse il collo di Jim.<br/><em>Pensavi di essere riuscito a rubarmi tutto, non è vero?</em> I fili iniziarono a districarsi. <em>L’hai detto anche tu: siamo in due a non credere nei scenari senza vittoria</em>. Le due parti quasi separate grondavano doloranti, cercando di raggiungersi, James sorrise con occhi folli: <em>oh sì, devi soffrire, non ti meriti niente, non sai cosa significa combattere per la vita, non meriti questo</em>. <br/>Il legame era spezzato, James stringeva in una mano una delle due parti, istintivamente convinto che fossero quella di Spock, mentre osservava schifato l’altra parte, malata e morente. <em>La fine che ti spetta</em>.<br/>Reciso, amputato, Spock sussultò, volendo con tutto se stesso rimettere insieme le due menti, ma c’era qualcosa… altro. James. Che si stava voltando verso di lui. <br/>-Fallo sparire, non voglio più vederlo. – Abbaiò con ira, indicando la parte recisa di Jim. <br/>-È dolorante… soffre. – Soffiò fuori. – Non puoi chiedere ad un guerriero di fare questo al proprio T’hy’la. –<br/>-Tu farai quello che ti ordino! – Serrò la presa sui fili che ancora reggeva, incapace di lasciarli andare tanto quanto Spock non mollava quella dannata collana. Prese a respirare con affanno. La nausea che saliva. Quella parte dentro di lui che prudeva e che poco prima bussava per sfondare una porta immaginaria e fittizia… adesso stava facendo capolino, mentre non guardava.<br/>Gli occhi di Spock si allargarono appena, un gran segno del suo stupore. Aveva sentito anche lui, James ne era sicuro. E la parte del legame di Spock sembrava… apprezzare la sua stretta, il suo contatto e vicinanza. <br/>-Cosa diavolo- - Farfugliò. <br/>Spock volò vicino a lui, ancora, con le mani sul volto. James era così confuso che non riuscì a dargli un pugno allo stomaco. <br/>-È in te. – Sussurrò Spock, con una voce strana che Kirk non riuscita a comprendere.<br/>-Cosa? – <br/>-La tua brama per me. –<br/>-No, no. – Farfugliò. – È solo… un prurito. –<br/>-Osserva il tuo prurito. –<br/>Strisciando velocemente, da una parte oscura oltre la mente di Spock, dei fili dorati si presentarono per arroganza, andando verso la parte piangente di Jim Kirk e con tutta calma, l’avvolse come un nodo da marinaio. Stringendo e stringendo, finché la parte amputata con si scosse violentemente e si spense, morendo davanti i loro occhi. Allora, i fili grandi e gioiosi per il proprio operato, andarono verso la parte ancora tra le mani di James, che lasciò andare, non conoscendo quella cosa che poteva uccidere. La nuova parte brillante avvolge anche questa volta i fili di Spock, ma invece che soffocare, cullavano, emettendo un lieve rumore che Kirk non avrebbe mai saputo tradurre in parole.<br/>In pochi istante, non riusciva più a distinguere le due parti, erano diventate una. <br/>-Affascinante. – Disse Spock, apparentemente rinvigorito. <br/>James si chiese come doveva essere avere qualcuno nella mente che ficcava le mani ovunque. Ma il dolore alla testa era sparito: - Cosa c’è di così affascinante? – <br/>-Il fatto che avevo un legame con un Kirk non di questo universo ma presente in esso… deve aver svegliato e chiamato anche la tua parte. – <br/>-La mia cosa? –<br/>-T’hy’la, James. Universale. –<br/>-Significa… - Socchiuse gli occhi James: - Che quel prurito non era il mio sesto senso ma… il legame, che cercava te? –<br/>-Corretto. –<br/>-Che quello che aveva Jim Kirk, potevo averlo io… - <br/>-Ancora, corretto. –<br/>-Tu, dannato… - sibilò. – Hai scelto lui. Sopra di me, che sono il tuo Capitano, che sono- il tuo compagno in questo universo? -  Vibrava per la rabbia.<br/>-Non lo avevo previsto, semplicemente. –<br/>-Io, che sono il tuo prescelto sopra a tutti. – Allungò le braccia, serrando la presa sulle maniche della veste Vulcaniana: -  Saresti dovuto venire ai miei piedi dal primo giorno! –<br/>-Un Vulcaniano non si piega. – <br/>-Quello che fai o non fai lo decido io! – Avvicinò i loro volti e notò che le pupille di Spock erano enormi. Era un oblio bellissimo. <br/>-Non conosci minimamente gli usi e i costumi della mia gente e del legame… -<br/>-No, hai ragione, conosco solo i miei. –<br/>-Sarà piacevole insegnarti, arrogante umano. –<br/>-Sarà divertente vederti provare. –<br/>Kirk si sentì catapultato, ancora, come trasportato da un uragano, di nuovo nel proprio corpo e nelle stanze del Vulcaniano. Erano sul pavimento e il corpo pesante e caldo era premuto sopra di lui, stavano respirando la pelle l’uno dell’altro, talmente erano vicini i volti.<br/>Con fatica, Kirk ribaltò le posizioni, sollevandosi a sedere sulle sue cosce e gustandosi la vista di Spock steso e alla sua mercé. Qui aveva ancora la sua divisa blu, che strappò con un gesto secco delle mani, per poter far scorrere i palmi su quella distesa di peli scuri che aveva solo intravisto. Si abbassò e vi posò il volto, mentre con due dita prendeva in giro un capezzolo verde. Il corpo di Spock era duro, fermo e caldo. Inalò il suo profumo e tremò.<br/>Le mani eleganti si andarono a posare ai suoi fianchi. E questo fece sollevare la testa a James, che aprì la bocca, ansimando con rabbia: -Tu… sei… mio. –<br/>-Questo è un rapporto con una sola via e due magneti attratti costantemente. –<br/>-Perché, quale altra strada dovresti percorrere? – Strinse i fili sul petto di Spock.<br/>-Significa che sei mio, James… mio. Corpo, anima, mente… - Mentre parlava, alitava direttamente sulle sue labbra, infilando le mani sotto la maglia verde e piantando le unghie corte nei suoi fianchi.<br/>-E cosa hai intenzione di fare? – Si leccò le labbra, il calore del fuoco negli occhi che divampava.<br/>Le narici del Vulcaniano vibrarono e il suo petto tremò in un rumore basso e pericoloso: - Divorarti. Tutto. – <br/>Le pupille di Kirk avevano inghiotto l’iride e progettavano di annegare anche Spock.<br/>-L’anima sarà un pasto povero… - Ansimò sul suo collo.<br/>-Te ne darò una… poi la mangerò. –<br/>-Oh, tu sai cosa dire per eccitare un uomo, Spock. – Sorrise, leccandogli la carne fresca<br/>all’attaccatura del collo. Muovendosi, sentì qualcosa di duro che premeva alla natica. <br/>Le mani del Vulcaniano salirono sulla schiena, sollevando la maglia, James seguì il movimento, inarcando la schiena e Spock si mise seduto per sfilargliela e buttarla via da qualche parte. <br/>Prese una di quelle mani, facendole percorrere il petto, il collo. Poi baciò le dita, guardando dritto negli occhi scuri e abissali, le bagnò con la lingua una per una, e scelse il medio: lo immerse dentro la calda e umida cavità della propria bocca, massaggiandolo con la lingua e mordicchiando con i denti. Spock gli afferrò la nuca e James, scattando, lo spinse ancora per terra mentre si premurava di sedersi meglio sulla sua erezione. Spock ansimò, ma non fece alcun segno di voler passare all’attacco. Il biondo gli prese l’altra mano e la mise vicino alla zip dei propri pantaloni.<br/>-Qui. Fermo. – Parlò, con il dito in bocca, la voce impastata. Spock si leccò le labbra.<br/>James tornò a dedicarsi al dito, mentre con le mani massaggiava il dorso e il palmo del resto di quell’arto.<br/>Era solo una mano e francamente, non aveva mai trovato molto modo di dedicarsi a questa parte del corpo, ma d’altronde, aveva comunque una fissa malata per mani intelligenti e capaci. E quelle di Spock erano qualcosa. E che fossero così sensibili da come aveva capito dal legame… metteva le cose sotto un’altra luce.<br/>Lentamente, aveva iniziato a far entrare e uscire il dito dalla bocca. Spock che seguiva il movimento, finché James, senza rendersene conto si ritrovò ipnotizzato e sopraffatto dalla sensazione dei polpastrelli sulla lingua e dai piccoli respiri più intensi di Spock, tanto che non si rese inizialmente conto che la mano aveva preso a muoversi da sola, non più per sua volontà. Se ne stava semplicemente lì, con le labbra dischiuse, a prendere quel dito bagnato. Succhiando. <br/>A quel punto, le dita divennero due e James aveva gli occhi socchiusi. Alla cieca, mise le mani sul petto di Spock come per cercare un appiglio, e sentire tra le dita quei peli scuri era confortante… quasi quanto la durezza tra le gambe del suo Primo Ufficiale. Oh sì, perché neanche per tutto l’oro dell’Impero avrebbe permesso a Spock di andare via.<br/>Prese a dondolare sull’erezione di Spock, assicurandosi d’incastrarla nella spaccatura del suo sedere, mugugnando contrariato che i pantaloni fossero troppo spessi per sentire davvero la consistenza di quel pezzo di carne, ma il calore c’era: scottava. E lo voleva. Non c’era sufficiente contatto e pressione, ma gemeva al solo pensiero che presto avrebbe avuto tutto quello solo per sé. <br/>Spock estrasse le dita e gli afferrò il collo, se deglutiva, poteva sentiva il pomo d’Adamo aderire alla pelle, ma non disse niente, guardava Spock con occhi socchiusi.<br/>-Sei una creatura così sensuale… - La sua voce era piena di lode e gratitudine, e di possessività. James sorrise. In qualche modo, Spock riuscì a deviarlo, a farlo stendere: cambiando le posizioni e sovrastandolo. – Fatti guardare, James, sono il tuo compagno, pretendo che ti mostri a me. – <br/>L’erezione dell’umano premeva per uscire dai pantaloni, come in risposta a quelle parole. Istintivamente, le mani di James andarono al polso che lo pressava. Spock iniziò a spogliarlo del tutto e James usò la presa sul braccio Vulcaniano per far leva e aiutare l’altro nell’azione, rimanendo interamente nudo sotto lo sguardo attento e affamato.<br/>Non era mai stato vittima dell’ignobile arte della timidezza o dell’umiltà: aveva un bel corpo e gli piaceva mostrarlo, gli piaceva essere guardato, desiderato. <br/>Era quello steso e stretto contro la sua volontà sul pavimento, quello nudo e fisicamente—vulnerabile, comparato alla forza Vulcaniana… eppure non per un attimo aveva sentito qualcosa di diverso dal potere. Spock era suo, questa macchina assassina, era interamente suo… <br/>-Tu sei il mio compagno e premio, Spock… venerami. – Ordinò, con voce calda e vellutata. <br/>-Vivo per questo. – Rispose Spock, chinandosi e baciandolo e James venne sopraffatto da quella lingua ruvida e aliena. Ansimò, mentre le mani intelligenti si prendevano cura del suo corpo. <br/>James lottò in quel bacio. I denti affilati Vulcaniani gli morsero la lingua e James gliene diede di più per lasciarsi mordere e far sentire ad entrambi il sapore del ferro. Spock gemette e lui gli afferrò il cavallo attraverso i dannati pantaloni, cercando alla cieca di levare di mezzo il tessuto per poter toccare la carne.<br/>-Sei così impaziente… - Lo prese in giro Spock.<br/>-Non sono un tipo paziente. – Rispose piccato.<br/>Spock si abbassò la zip dei pantaloni e guidò la mano del compagno ad avvolgere il proprio pene, con un sospiro lasciò la propria delicata carne alla sua mercé. James sorrise trionfante e saggiò con il tatto, intanto che Spock gli carezzava il corpo con mani e bocca e la sua mente navigava sospesa.<br/>Voltò la testa e vide un membro grande e verde nella sua stretta: era pesante e spesso- James continuò con la sua esplorazione tattile, leccandosi le labbra nello scoprire la meraviglia dell’anatomia aliena: doppie creste, e una punta più verde del resto del fusto, che sembrava solo in attesa di lui. Si prese il suo tempo, percorrendola per intero con tutto il palmo della mano.<br/>Quando sentì il respiro di Spock sul proprio pube, aprì la bocca ed emise un sospiro che non si era reso conto di aver trattenuto: la lingua aliena piacevolmente ruvida leccò la propria erezione. Sarebbe dovuto essere sgradevole, spiacevole… soprattutto doloroso, ma era proprio quel dolore che fece gemere Kirk. E la consapevolezza che era Spock, che lo stava leccando mentre era steso sul pavimento delle stanze del Primo Ufficiale e gli pompava pigramente il cazzo. <br/>Gli sollevò una gamba, leccando piatto la fessura tra le natiche. James ridacchiò. Non abbassò la gamba, la lasciò sospesa.<br/>-Spogliati, Spock. – Ordinò con naturalezza, e l’efficienza del Signor Spock gli venne incontro, gettando i restanti abiti dietro di loro. <br/>James si morse un labbro, ancora, e alzò di più la gamba, superando la testa scura e posando il polpaccio su una delle sue spalle. Senza più il pene verde, si sentiva con la mano troppo vuota, così si carezzò la pancia in un attimo e andò dritto al proprio membro palpitante.<br/>Spock mise una mano sulla sua coscia, l’altra vicino all’attaccatura con il busto, ma non si avvicinò di più, osservando rapito la scena, e James era più che lieto di dargli questo spettacolo. Del seme uscì dalla punta e James lo usò per lubrificare l’intero albero, amando la sensazione bagnata e viscida. Gemette. Guardò l’uccello del suo compagno, grondante di seme, molto più del proprio. Tirò fuori la lingua, come se solo così facendo, se ne potesse bagnare le labbra. <br/>-Era così anche secoli fa, tra la tua gente? – Domandò, mentre le dita lo carezzavano in piccoli cerchi, rendendo la pelle dannatamente sensibile. <br/>-Era una febbre irrefrenabile, quella che li colpiva… quando accadeva, era una lotta per il potere, finché i due guerrieri non cedevano alla lussuria e all’amore tra le pellicce. – <br/>-Mh… così passionali? – <br/>-I due compagni potevano rimanere nella tenda anche per una settimana. –<br/>-Non ho una settimana, Spock, lo sai, sì? – Scherzò, tirando su un angolo della bocca.<br/>-In alcuni casi è meglio non disturbare un Vulcaniano che si sta accoppiando. – Rispose velocemente, con tono basso.<br/>-Diventeresti pericoloso? –<br/>-Molto. –<br/>Il petto di Kirk si gonfiò e la mano corse più veloce sulla propria erezione.<br/>-Uccideresti? –<br/>-Sì. – Rispose con occhi infinitamente neri e il tono vellutato.<br/>-Chiunque, per me? –<br/>-Sì. Tutti… li torturerei, li butterei ai tuoi piedi… li farei leccare i tuoi stivali. Alla fine, li ucciderei. – <br/>-Dei, Spock… - Gemette forte. Le unghie di Spock che si piantavano nella sua pelle. Venne, schizzando il proprio seme sulla pancia.<br/>Stava ansimando, prendendosi un istante: non aveva un orgasmo così da- mai, si rese conto. Stava addirittura sudando, anche se non si stava muovendo dalla sua posizione sdraiata: aveva scoperto che gli piaceva!<br/>Spock toccò con un dito la piccola pozzanghera nell’ombelico. James sorrise pigramente, trovandolo buffo quasi. La mano arrivò alla propria bocca e, senza neanche che venisse chiesto, l’aprì, accogliendo il dito bagnato e assaggiando il proprio seme. Spock tirò fuori il dito e lo usò per inumidire le labbra: le lasciò socchiuse, tirando fuori ogni tanto la lingua per rubare qualche assaggio di quella pelle. <br/>-Bello. – Sussurrò il Vulcaniano, il biondo sorrise consapevole. La gamba iniziava a formicolare e la levò dalla spalla del Primo Ufficiale, adesso Spock era tra le sue gambe e prese a piene mani la carne delle sue cosce, facendolo sobbalzare per la sorpresa e la sensibilità che non aveva mai avuto prima.<br/>-Aspetta. – Ansimò James, cercando di prendere fiato.<br/>-Cosa? – Chiese confuso il Vulcaniano, cercando di mettere a fuoco la vista su qualcosa che non fosse il suo corpo.<br/>James ghignò e rovistò tra i vestiti neri e blu, tirando fuori la collana, lasciandola cadere sul proprio petto. Negli occhi una scintilla maliziosa: - Posso indossarla in un altro modo… -<br/>Spock percepì le sue intenzioni e ringhiò: - Un tale pervertito… -<br/>-Vuoi dirmi che non ti piace la mia idea? – <br/>Spock si chinò, baciandogli il collo e pressando la collana tra loro.<br/>-Troverò un altro posto in cui fartela trovare. – Ansimò con un sorriso, immergendo le dita tra i capelli neri e sentendo la barba che pizzicava sulla pelle.<br/>Il Vulcaniano gli leccò un pettorale e lo afferrò per i fianchi, sollevandolo e girandolo, mettendolo a pancia in giù. James non comprendeva e, quando le mani del uomo gli alzarono i fianchi sentì un brivido spiacevole correre giù per la colonna vertebrale. Voleva chiudere le gambe, ma gli arti non gli rispondevano.<br/>Spock si chinò su di lui, ancora, coprendo la sua schiena e scaldandolo, mordicchiandogli la nuca.<br/>-Spaventato? – Domandò con una sfumatura da presa in giro.<br/>-È così che tratti il tuo compagno? – <br/>-In tutti i modi. – Ammise, mordendo più forte la spalla. – Pur di darti piacere. –<br/>-Cosa hai fatto? –<br/>-Ho usato la mia abilità telepatica per chiedere un supporto alle tue gambe. –<br/>L’adrenalina prese a correre sotto la pelle di James; - Quindi è questo? – Fece le fusa: - Mi prendi con la forza? – <br/>-Trovo di essere impaziente della tua carne. – Ammise candidamente, cosa che gli scatenò una risata.<br/>-Non è quello che ti ho ordinato. – Rispose seccamente. Anche se sentiva la pesante erezione di Spock che toccava il sedere. <br/>-Vuoi che ti veneri. Lo faccio in modi che ancora non conosci. – <br/>-Spock, lo giuro sugli dei, leva quel blocco a-- - ansimò, quando un dito di Spock sondò l’entrata del suo buco asciutto. <br/>-Sei vergine. – <br/>-Ti sembra che permetto a qualcuno di avvicinarsi tanto? – Domandò mentre cercava di non fare caso a quell’invasione superficiale.<br/>-Io sono il tuo compagno. – Disse Spock, con il suo tono possessivo e, dannazione a lui, al cazzo di James piaceva quella voce. L’erezione rossa chiedeva attenzione. – Ammetto che provo una certa… gioia primitiva, nel sapere che nessuno è mai stato in te. Corpo e mente. –<br/>Il biondo rise: - Depravato… hai una mente così sporca Spock, lo sento, lo sai… -<br/>-Sì, così come la tua è un tale perverso bordello bagnato. – La prima falange entrò.<br/>James chiuse gli occhi: - Continua… - Spock si sporse su di lui, leccandogli l’orecchio, - Sporcami di più… vediamo se ci riesci… - <br/>-Volentieri. – Seconda falange, e quando tutto il dito fu dentro, lo piegò. <br/>Il biondo aveva le vertigini. E si ritrovò a spingere i fianchi contro quell’intrusione. Spock quasi sbuffò.<br/>-Così affamato. – <br/>-Forse troppo, per te. – Rispose, nella foschia di quella prima pienezza così nuova. <br/>-Come? – Il tono di Spock era sorpreso e quasi arrabbiato. – Dubiti della mia capacità di soddisfarti? – <br/>-Parole… parole… - sospirò il Capitano, dondolando piano con i fianchi, - ho visto le sue mani sul tuo corpo. Vi ho visti… abbracciati. – Sorrideva, era beato, ma il ricordo era nero d’ira: - Non sono il fiore che è lui. – <br/>Spock respirò con forza: - Per noi Vulcaniani, la mente è importante tanto quanto il corpo- - aumentò il ritmo del dito, mentre James andava giù con una mano, catturando la propria erezione gocciolante. – Non era lui il mio compagno, non mi sono permesso di- disonorare il mio prescelto. –<br/>-Eppure hai creato un legame con lui… non volevi lasciarlo. – Era vicino, sentiva la calda lava che saliva al basso ventre: - Spock. Ti ordino di essere mio, solo mio… dimostrami la tua scelta. – <br/>Spock si alzò e levò il dito, velocemente, posò la propria erezione tra le natiche separate del suo Capitano, che inarco di più la schiena: le prime gocce liquide del membro verde si sparsero sulla piccola apertura.<br/>-Rivendicami. Ora. –<br/>Le parole urlate ma la voce di lussuria, forse James neanche era consapevole dell’effetto che avrebbero avuto su Spock: si piantò in una sola spinta. Il cazzo era ricoperto di liquido appiccicoso, ma non aiutò comunque, e James imprecò, ma non gli chiese di fermarsi. Sentiva i peli del pube che gli solleticavano la carne, mentre la pesante asta del Vulcaniano era comodamente dentro di lui, ancora facendosi strada e aprendolo. <br/>Si appoggiò con la fronte su un avambraccio, cercando di respirare. Spock non glielo concesse, si tirò fuori, procurandogli se possibile più dolore, e tornò dentro. Ancora e ancora. E James scoprì che gli piaceva di più il dolore, e sentire la punta del membro verde che cercava di capire fin dove riusciva ad arrivare.<br/>-Di più. – Ansimò.<br/>Spock gli afferrò i fianchi in una presa di ferro e iniziò a martellare con più potenza. Era più doloroso, anche. E James non poteva chiedere di meglio… invece lo fece. <br/>-Più forte. – <br/>Spock si chinò su di lui, baciandogli il collo, James si sciolse in un ghigno derisorio per la sfrontata dolcezza, nel tacito tentativo di non volerlo ferire: - Oh, per favore… - ansimò subito dopo, quando Spock trovò un’angolazione <em>oh, perfetta</em>, - Posso prendere tutto quello che mi dai! – Ringhiò a denti stretti. – Ancora! – Sussurrò in un alito caldo. – Spock, ancora. – <br/>-Che gli dèi ti aiutino, James. – Grugnì il Vulcaniano e James rise, forte, mentre i fianchi del compagno tornavano più intesi che mai, e la sua risata si interruppe nel tentativo di prendere ossigeno, sentendo il rumore dei loro corpi che sbattevano sempre con maggior feroce trasporto. E una mano arrivò al suo volto.<br/>Vagamente il biondo sentiva la voce del compagno, ma non capiva, forse parlava nella sua lingua… era tutto abbastanza confuso. Anche il rumore della loro carne umida era lontano. E, per quanto fosse la scopata più incredibile che avesse mai fatto, nella sua testa oh, niente che aveva mai vissuto e che mai vivrà da quel momento in avanti, potrà essere alla pari delle mani di Spock nella sua mente. <br/>Attento e minuzioso, Spock non tralasciava di toccarlo neanche lì, accendendolo in luoghi che neanche sapeva di possedere e di una passione che non conosceva. Ignorava questo modo… era sempre così? Spock toccava qualcosa nella sua mente e le dita dei piedi si piegavano, non sapeva neanche che non riusciva più ad avere il controllo della mascella che giaceva molle e la sua bocca era rilassata e sorridente, cedevole all’assolto delle spinte del suo compagno, mentre gemeva quanto gli piaceva sentirlo dentro di sé. <br/>In mezzo a quel vortice, Spock lo strattonò, tirando altro nella fusione e James sentiva quello che sentiva Spock: la sensazione della carne fresca e stretta attorno, carne, tanta carne… sotto le sue mani, i suoi sensi che festeggiavano e il suo istinto che ruggiva per avere un compagno così potente, in grado di prendere tutto quello che di chiedere di più, tanto forte in battaglia quanto nella lussuria.<br/>James si strinse ancora di più attorno a Spock, e gemettero assieme. Spock aveva riempito la sua schiena e i fianchi di graffi e lividi ed era uno quadro meraviglioso, visto dagli occhi di Spock… vedere il pene alieno entrare e uscire da lui, così aperto e accogliente… per il suo guerriero. Non aveva il controllo del proprio corpo, così diede l’impulso a Spock nella fusione, dove era più agile ma inesperto, e catturò l’essenza del Vulcaniano che lo avvolse attorno a sé e lo baciò con violenza.<br/>Esplose. Lui. O Spock. Al diavolo. Era bellissimo.<br/>Tornato alla realtà, tentò di prendere fiato: il suo corpo era un campo di battaglia vinta e vincitrice. Si sentiva formicolare ovunque, ancora nel bagliore nell’orgasmo. Spock stava impastando la carne del suo sedere ad un ritmo lento, quasi rilassante… se non avesse ancora l’asta del Vulcaniano su per il culo. <br/>-Spock… - non riuscì bene a far uscire le parole dalla bocca, scoprendo la gola secca e la voce grezza. Ma la domanda era lì.<br/>-I Vulcaniani non hanno un periodo refrattario come gli umani. –<br/>James attese, ancora alla ricerca di fiato.<br/>-Significa che posso venire tre volte, prima che la mia erezione mi abbandoni. –<br/>-Dei, - sospirò, stringendosi attorno a quella gloriosa carne verde. – Voglio prosciugarti. – Spock calò su di lui, riempiendo di baci la schiena, mentre lui continuava il suo massaggio con i muscoli interni, sentendo chiaramente la viscosità del seme che colava lento sulla pelle del retro delle cosce. Si morse le labbra. – Ancora… ti voglio… -<br/>-Ancora? – Chiese divertito il temibile guerriero Vulcaniano.<br/>-Mh-hm… osi negarmi ciò che è mio? – Sorrise, con una scintilla predatoria negli occhi.<br/>-Vivo per onorarti… - Gli baciò una spalla.<br/>-Sì… così… - Sussurrò, mentre i fianchi di Spock iniziavano una lenta danza.<br/>-Ma farà male… - continuò, tuttavia, il Primo Ufficiale.<br/>James sorrise: - Sì… - <br/>Spock calò su di lui.<br/>E potevano conquistare ogni cosa, con le loro menti e risorse… potevano arrivare… ovunque. In qualunque momento. James non si era mai sentito tanto forte e tanto potente come tra le braccia di Spock, sotto questo Vulcaniano, che si piegava ai suoi desideri ansimati in un orecchio.<br/>Niente era troppo difficile o distante, era tutto alla loro portata. Insieme. Il trono era più vicino che mai.<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Fine</strong><br/> <br/> <br/> <br/><em>Se vuoi costruire una barca, non radunare uomini per tagliare legna, dividere i compiti e impartire ordini, ma insegna loro la nostalgia per il mare vasto e infinito.</em><br/><em>(Antoine de Saint-Exupéry) </em></p>
</div><div>
  <p><br/> <br/> <br/> <br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>“- <em>Rinuncia al tuo potere di attrarmi ed io rinuncerò alla mia volontà di seguirti.</em> –“**** - Citazione presa in prestito da Sogno di una notte di mezza estate, di William Shakespeare.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>